Let The Games Begin
by KingdomHeartsRazor
Summary: Hiccup and the gang had one of them kindapped. Now the gang are back in the adventure of their lives as they try to rescue their kidnapped friend and later the whole of Berk. This will keep you waiting on the edge of the seat! Rated T: Bloody Stuff [DISCONTINUED]
1. Part 1 Chapter 1 The Misfortune

**Two girls suddenly came crashing into a window. A girl with long black hair approaches the audience.  
><strong>

**Nuse: Thank you for your time and money. We will inform you that we rip you off at the end of the show.**

**Razor: Stop making people leave at the end of your sentence. :(**

**Nuse: What? They will :B**

**Razor: Hi, I'm Razor and this is Nuse, my editor. **

**Nuse: I warned you people! Nobody listens to me anymore!**

**Razor: Ignore her. I thank you for wanting to read my fanfiction.**

**Nuse: -_- I feel hurt...NOBODY UNDERSTANDS ME!  
><strong>

**Razor: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon.  
><strong>

**Nuse: *whispers* She might steal it in the future.**

**Razor: What?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Part 1: Chapter 1- The Misfortune<p>

"Guys! Hurry up!" said Hiccup as he raced between Fishlegs and Snoutlout who made their dragons lose their balance in the air.

"Woah! Too close for comfort!" warned Fishlegs as he got his Gronkle, Meatlug, to regain her balance.

"Watch it, Hiccup!" as Snoutlout who nearly fell off his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, but she caught him by the scruff and hauled him back on her back. "Thanks buddy!"

"I drive!" yelled Tuffnut as an awkward flying Zippleback flew through the sky and nearly smashed into Astrid and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly.

"Do you always have to argue at these times?" said Astrid as she nearly avoided the Zippleback and the quarreling twins.

"No! I'm driving!" said Ruffnut as she kicked her brother on the other head of the Zippleback. The poor Zippleback was having trouble on which owner it had to obey.

"I will take over this now!" said Tuffnut giving her sister a whack on the head, nearly toppling off her helmet.

"I will take your teeth out!" yelled Ruffnut as she gave a swift punch right into his brother's face. Tuffnut grabbed his nose with one hand and yelled.

"Oh I'm hurt! I'm very much hurt!" shouted Tuffnut in pain.

"Then I'm taking over, come on dragon!" said Ruffnut taking full control of the dragon.

"I think you broke my nose…" said Tuffnut as he rubbed his nose painfully.

"I hope I did!" smirked Ruffnut.

"Come on guys, we wasted a lot of time here." said Hiccup as he flew Toothless to dive into an opening in the woods below. "Yeah!"

"Come on slow-pokes!" yelled Astrid as she dived Stomfly to follow Hiccup.

"W-wait for me!" cried Fishlegs as he controlled the round Gronkle into a mix of a dive and a summersault in the air. Snoutlout found this hilarious as he raced pass by on Hookfang.

"Haha! Your face!" laughed Snoutlout as he passed Fishlegs. Tuffnut seems to have recovered from the broken nose and now are flying in a frenzy then diving straight into the heather below.

"Uh-oh!" yelled Ruffnut. The dragon somehow placed it self so it would do less damage. The Zippleback landed with a thud and both twins got knocked off. They were both dazed as the other dragons landed next to them.

"Haha! You guys should have seen yourselves!" laughed Snoutlout as he leapt from Hookfang's back.

"Shut up!" The twins yelled.

"You guys alright?" asked Astrid as she helped up Ruffnut who was scowling at her brother. Fishlegs had helped Tuffnut already.

"I'm more than alright!" boasted Tuffnut.

"You don't seem alright." smirked Ruffnut.

"Well, you don't seem either!"

"Well I-"

"Come on, stop it both of you! We're going to adventure that dark part of the woods." said Hiccup as he dismounted from Toothless.

"The trees are too thick, the dragons can't take off or land, unless it's an open part of the forest, like this area." said Astrid observing the surrounding trees.

"Guess the dragons have to follow us on foot." said Fishlegs as he fell from Meatlug's back. "I'm okay!"Meatlug chose the opportunity to sleep and fell on Fishlegs. "Less okay!"

"Come on, buddy. Lets go!" He said as patted the Night Fury's neck. Toothless gave his signature smile.

"Hookfang, just follow me and if you're ever scared, you can hide behind me." said Snoutlouts as he petted her head. The Nightmare moaned, she knew if danger was in the forest, it would be him hiding behind her.

The Twins was arguing on who their dragon should follow and both decided they should walk together, even though they objected the idea. The Zippleback relaxed as the twins finally stopped arguing for a while. Fishlegs conviced his Gronkle to wake up and she was objecting to follow Fishlegs, but she did anyway. Fishlegs always gave her fish after these adventures.

* * *

><p>The gang had been walking for quite a while and the twins got in another fight about who was going to feed the Zippleback after they got home. Fishlegs was very interested in the flora and fauna in the thick forest followed by Meatlug who was convinced she was getting thinner. Snoutlout was walking proudly in front of Hookfang, explaining what things she could do when she was scared. Hiccup was talking to Astrid while Stormfly and Toothless played on the branches of the trees.<p>

"Are you sure this is safe, Hiccup?" asked Astrid.

"I'm pretty sure. If we do get into trouble, we have the dragons to protect us." said Hiccup as he gestured towards the playing dragons.

"But if we get into a battle, we won't be able to fly away because the trees will block our entrance to the sky."

"But if we stay close, together, the creatures or whatever's in the forest might think twice about invading the group."

"I guess so…"

The forest suddenly darkened. The shadows seemed to reach out and grab them. Snoutlout was inevitably terrified and hid under Hookfang's wing. She carefully made sure that he felt safe before looking around and sniffing the air. The hackles on her body rose. Toothless and Stormfly sensed it too and they stopped playing and directly went to their owners and stood by them, making sure nothing will hurt their owners. They didn't like the place. The twins quieted from their argue as they noticed the light change. The heads of the Zippleback looked in all directions as it stood over Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Zippleback didn't like whatever it was, and it wanted to go home. Back to the front yard of Ruffnut and Tuffnut's house. Meatlug had nosed closer to Fishlegs and kept wildly looking around.

"What's happened with the dragons?" asked Fishlegs quietly.

"Hiccup, I have a bad feeling. This is not right." said Astrid as quiet as possible.

"I want to go home!" whined Snoutlout as he clutched Hookfang. Hookfang gently let out a soothing purr, trying to calm down Snoutlout.

"Shut up! You could get us discovered!" whispered Tuffnut quiet loudly. He held Ruffnut's shoulder, but she didn't mind it being there. Ruffnut was just as terrified as her brother.

"Shh…I guess we'd better turn around." Hiccup said as he tried to lead Toothless away. The Night fury would not move. None of the dragons wanted to move. Suddenly Hiccup realized the foliage shifting all around them.

"What did I tell you?" said Astrid as she mounted Stormfly. "Get on your dragons everyone, we might be able to outrun them."

"Sorry…" muttered Hiccup as he climbed on Toothless. Toothless wanted to fly, but the branches over the trees acted like a net, covering their main way of escaping. Toothless growled at the moving shapes. The shapes emerged like a fish leaping out of the water. It was so sudden that Fishlegs almost fell off his dragon.

"Wyrens!" screeched Astrid. The group was surrounded with Wyrens, but there seemed to be other shadowy shapes that seem to be ordering them around. It was frenzy; all the dragons were engaged with at least 5 Wyrens.

"By Odin's ghost! We have to get out of here!" shrieked Snoutlout as Hookfang knocked away 2 wyrens.

"Ahhh!" Fishlegs was holding on for dear life on Meatlug. The Gronkle bull-charged a group of Wyrens and knocked them away like bowling pins.

"Trolls! Pigeons! Brides of Grendal!" The twins were shouting insults at the wyrens while their dragon made a small explosion, not enough to set the forest on fire.

"Take that you scumbags!" yelled Astrid as Stormfly breathed fire at the wyrens. Three of them caught on fire and they were reduced to ashes.

"We got to run! There's to many!" shouted Hiccup as he and Toothless shot down a wyren. These wyrens were as big as large dogs, but in groups, it was dangerous. He made Toothless shoot a fireball at a way, just enough to make an entrance for that escape. The dragons made out of the way, pushing and shoving the wyrens out of their way. The dragons stampeded away from the wyrens, but they did not follow. The yellow glow from the wyrens disappeared from the view.

"Why didn't they follow us?" asked Fishlegs as he caught up with Hiccup.

"I don't know…" replied Hiccup.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" said Astrid crossing her arms.

"But you went anyway." said Hiccup dryly. She didn't object, she did come along, but only for the sake if any of them got hurt.

"H-h-h-hey look, there's a cave there. We could rest there." mumbled Snoutlout. The two heads of the Zippleback kept on pushing and bothering Tuffnut until he realized. Hiccup saw Tuffnut turned white like a sheet of paper.

"What's wrong Tuffnut?" asked Hiccup slowly.

"S-s-she's missing!" muttered Tuffnut. He was so pale, that he practically glowed in the dark.

"Who's missing?" asked Astrid.

It was clear that he didn't have the energy to say the name. Tuffnut leaned against his dragon and thought in his head. _Why her?_

* * *

><p>"You got them all?" asked a shadowy figure.<p>

"No, sir." replied another shadowy figure.

"I demand satisfaction. Get me those Vikings!"

"Wait sir! We didn't take them _all. _But we managed to get one." Out of the shadows, a wyren, bigger than the others, showed its head. Out of the wyren's mouth, there was a dangling body. It was holding the body, not so it would hurt it, more in a carrying sort of way.

"I see…the king will be pleased. You shall be greatly rewarded."

"Thank you sir!"

In between the teeth of the wyren, was Ruffnut.

* * *

><p><strong>Razor: Thank you for reading this Fanfiction.<strong>

**Nuse: I think they were ripped off.**

**Razor: I hate you.**

**Nuse: I hate you too.**

**Razor: We have two other people helping with this story. Bahbireshiek, otherwise known as Abhi, Night Eve, and Ninja.**

**Nuse: I CAN'T HEAR YOU**

**Razor: Please R & R**

**Nuse: I still feel ignored! :'(**


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2 Water's Edge

**Razor: *she is spraying water on her car. She is clearly washing her car.***

**Bahirebishiek: *comes out of the editorial house and sees Razor* Hey Razor. Are you washing your car?**

**Razor: *facepalm and sarcastically says* No, I'm watering my car to see if it will grow into a bus.**

**Night Eve: Hi Razor. Hi Abhi-shake-shake-shake-shake-shake!**

**Bahirbishiek: Why must you say that?**

**Nuse: *calling from out of the house* Razor!**

**Razor: Yes?**

**Nuse: Are you outside!**

**Razor: *facepalm* No!**

**Bahirebishiek: I think everyone's confused today.**

**Night Eve: I think you're right Abhi-shake-shake-shake-shake-shake.**

**Bahirbishiek: *ignoring Night Eve***

**Razor: We've finished a new chapter of How To Train Your Dagon- Let the Games Begin!**

**Night Eve: I can't believe you done this one day.**

**Razor: I know right? Let to story BEGIN!**

**Bahirebishiek: Oh! Razor doesn't own How To Train Your Dragon!**

**Razor: I will when the current director dies.**

**Night Eve & Bahirebishiek: O_O**

* * *

><p>Part 1 Chapter 2: Water's Edge<p>

"How could of this had happened?" moaned Tuffnut. He had been grimacing since sunrise. It was almost noon. The others had slept in because they were just as exhausted as him. In the recent turn of events, he lost his sister in the adventure. Even if, Ruffnut was annoying, she was his sister after all. He remembered the argument they had earlier. Guess he will be the one feeding the Zippleback now. Hiccup and the others were just rousing up from their sleep and was surprised to find Tuffnut awake.

"Have you been up the entire night?" asked Hiccup.

"Yeah…I can't stop worrying. My mom will break without her." said Tuffnut. He was only covering for the for his true worries. What if Ruffnut was killed? His only comfort was the Zippleback. The Zippleback felt guilty about the incident and every few moments gesturing an apology to Tuffnut.

"Well, we aren't going to get her back sitting down." encouraged Astrid. "Hiccup and I discussed last night, we're going after Ruffnut." Tuffnut broke out of is trance.

"Really? Let's go now!" Tuffnut jumped up to his feet. He brightened up from his depression and the Zippleback gave a little purr.

"Hold it! On one condition." said Hiccup. "If you relax and chill. You have to do what we say to get your sister back."

"Ok." Tuffnut was reluctant to agree. He followed no order, but this time was an emergency.

"Ugh. Can we sleep for 5 more mintues? I'm exhausted." muttered Snoutlout as he crawled out of the cave they had spent the night in.

"Sleeping level is rising to 3 digits now." yawned Fishlegs as he roused up Meatlug who was asleep like a rock. As soon as Hiccup went outside, he was greeted by an overly stressed Night Fury. Toothless' eyes was playful, but he knew something was wrong. He had heard the Zippleback talk about it, although refusing to tell the full story.

"Hello Toothless. Ready to go for a spin-er…walk?" said Hiccup as he clambered on to the saddle. Astrid greeted Stormfly with a light pat on her delicate blue head.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" cooed Astrid as she rode Stormfly. Tuffnut said nothing as he rode the Zippleback alone. He missed his sister's presence; he wanted to have an argument with her again. It's what makes him miss her so much, his sister was a drag, but she helped him in many ways as well.

"Guess I'm in control huh Zippleback?" said Tuffnut groggily. The Zippleback that was supposed to be ridden by Ruffnut lowered its head, to be comforted by the other head.

"Come on lets go. We should be able to find your sister if we return to the spot where we attacked." said Hiccup.

"Isn't that a risk?" warned Astrid. "The enemy could be still lurking there."

"That's a risk we have to take." said Hiccup. The grounded dragons and their owners trotted to their destination. The place where they were attacked and nearly killed.

* * *

><p>Ruffnut couldn't feel anything. She was tossed into a box or…that's what she remembered. <em>A box? Where in Thor's beard am I?<em> She struggled to move, but felt that her legs and arms were tied together. She opened her eyes. She was in a cage. There was people, but not a Viking in sight. She decided to speak, when she realized she was gagged. All that came out was a muffle. A man stopped in front of her cage.

"Looks like you're awake." He gestured for her to come closer. Ruffnut thought the opposite and edged farther. "No need to be afraid of me."

_Not afraid? I'm terrified! I have no idea where I am or where my friends and my brother are. Tuffnut? Where is that idiot? _She secretly hoped that he was safe. She just remembered that she was knocked off by a talons of one of the big wyrens.

"Are you ok?" asked the man.

Ruffnut just glared at him.

"Boy, I can't believe we're entering a female teen into this." he said wiping his forehead. "Only the bravest and the strongest survive, I bet you wouldn't last 5 minutes in the game."

This sent ripples of fear and anguish up Ruffnut's spine. She wanted to home, she wanted to be arguing with Tuffnut. She closed her eyes. _It's just a nightmare. When I open my eyes…no its not a time for this. Time to be strong._ Ruffnut opened her eyes. The man had gone, probably thought she fell asleep again. She felt the box moving. She peered out of the handles. She was being moved to a boat. She felt sick and was ready to give up when she got an idea. She furiously rubbed her gag against a wall of the box. It burned her cheek and probably was going to be a bit bloody on the wood, but it was a risk she would have to take. A small a red drop of liquid fell on the cardboard as the gag started to loosen.

* * *

><p>Hiccup had his own worries. He would be the one to blame if all of them didn't return home safely. <em>It's my fault, if I hadn't brought them here. This would have never happened!<em> Hiccup was angry at himself and started muttering things he could of done to prevent this.

"It's not your fault." Hiccup turned around to find Tuffnut riding beside Toothless. "Ruffnut is stubborn. She won't die easily."

"But I am sorry." said Hiccup. Toothless groaned as he stepped on something. He promptly sat down, almost knocking Hiccup off his back. "What's wrong buddy?"

"I think he stepped on something." said Astrid. Fishlegs had to make the conversation worst.

"You know, the chances of survival is dwindling. We are lost in the forest and-"

"We're going to die!" yelled Snoutlout. Astrid whacked his head.

"Get a hold of yourself!" she scolded him. "You know we can't return without everyone safe and sound."

"What's wrong with your leg Toothless?" Hiccup said as Astrid continued to chastise Snoutlout. Fishlegs lumbered over so see what Hiccup is doing. Toothless lifted up his leg and shown something stuck in it.

"A talon…what's so important about that?" asked Tuffnut impatiently.

"A wyren talon to be exact." said Fishlegs.

"That means we're at the area which we were attacked!" said Hiccup. He stood up and looked around. Burnt trees and ashes, a few dead bodies of wyrens, they must of over looked because the forest was too dark.

"That means Ruffnut should be here somewhere…" said Tuffnut. Astrid had stopped chastising Snoutlout. She stood up, feeling her work was complete before tripping over something on the ground. She fell in the bushes.

"Oof!"

"Astrid!" Hiccup came over with the others and looked where she landed. He helped her up.

"Hey guys…" said Tuffnut as he saw something on the ground. No one was paying any attention to him though. "Guys!"

"What?" asked the others all at the same time.

"Woah. Someone went hunting here!" said Fishlegs.

"These aren't hunting shoes, idiot. This is a trail." said Tuffnut. He remembered his sister saying the words so similar to his. He really missed her a lot.

"Well then, gang. Let's follow them." said Hiccup as he mounted Toothless. As everyone mounted their dragons, and followed the trail of footprints, they did not know they didn't have much time. Time was their Enemy.

* * *

><p>Ruffnut waited. She had loosened her gag so much, that it fell off. She untied herself with her teeth. She touched her cheek; it was red and had splinters all over it. She ignored the pain. She waited for the man to come again. When he did, be bent down to look at how she was doing. Her hand shot out like a snake. The hand grabbed the neck of the man and Ruffnut pulled as hard as she can as the she pulled back. The man's head smashed against the bars of the cage. The man was knocked out before he could struggle. Ruffnut reached and took the keys from the man's pocket.<p>

"Sweet dreams, Sleeping Beauty." smirked Ruffnut as she unlocked herself out. She knew she would have to find a way to get out of the boat.

"I heard a loud clang from down here!" Ruffnut heard footsteps. There was no place to hide or run. She saw a chair and the lantern post hanging above. She jumped on the chair and leaped up. She grabbed the lantern post and straightens herself on the ceiling with her legs. Two men walked in the room.

"What happened?"

"The Prisoner escaped!"

"Where did she go?"

The men were looking away from her, in the direction of the cage. She chose that moment to loosen herself against the wall and swung across with the lantern at one of the men.

"Ow!" The man fell forwards and his head knocked on the bars, knocking him out.

"Hey!" yelled the other man. "Come here you little rascal."

"Come at me bro!" yelled Ruffnut. The man came charging like a mad bull. At the right moment she ducked and tripped him. He fell with a thud on the floor and she kicked his head as hard as possible for good measure.

"That's what you get when you mess with me!" said Ruffnut. She was pleased with herself, letting down her guard. Of course, she didn't know the man she knocked out earlier was awakened. He grabbed her from behind, trapping her head in a headlock. She struggled, but the man put a foul smelling piece of cloth. It was the most disgusting thing she ever smelled. It made her very drowsy all of a sudden.

"Sweet dreams, Sleeping Beauty." The man's grips loosen and she fell to the floor. Whatever it was, it was making her weak. Her arms and legs won't work. Stubborn as she is, she struggled for a while before she was knocked out.

"I've never seen a person who struggled that much when smelling this." said the man to himself. "I might have underestimated her."

* * *

><p><strong>Nuse: Thank you for reading this Fanfiction.<strong>

**Razor: MY LINE!**

**Night Eve: Where is Abhi-shake-shake-shake-shake-shake?**

**Ninja: Oh, he went to go pick up the groceries.**

**Nuse: WE HAVE GROCERIES!**

**Razor: *sarcastic* No, no! We have pink elephants!**

**Night Eve: Pink elephants?**

**Razor: Please R & R!**

**Ninja: Where's Bahirebishiek? It's been quiet a while.  
><strong>

**Nuse: *telephone rings***** Hello? Yes. Ok. Ok Yea. Thank you and Bye!**

**Night Eve: Who was that?**

**Nuse: It was the Hospital. Bahirebishiek got hit by a car.**

**Razor: MAN! THAT IDIOT!**

**Ninja: Why are you angry? Shouldn't you be worried that he was injured. He does work for you.**

**Razor: Now I have to pay the damn Hospital Bill.**


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3 Red Bloodshed

**Razor: Everyone beware! There is a lot of...er...violence in this chapter!**

**Nuse: This story is rated PG, Parental Guidance is recommended.**

**Bahirebishiek: This isn't a movie, Nuse.**

**Razor: You watch Star Wars too much...**

**Night Eve: Come on guys! Let the people read the story!**

**Razor: Right! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

**Ninja: RAZOR DOES NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON!**

**Nuse: INSPIRED BY HUNGER GAMES!**

**Bahirebishiek: GORE AND VIOLENCE IS INVOLVED!**

**Night Eve: WHY ARE WE SHOUTING!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ruffnut woken with a start, she blinked her eyes a couple times. She looked around; she was in a box this time, but with only air holes. She wasn't tied up and her cheek throbbed with pain. She touched it and realized it was bleeding. She wasn't the one to cry, but she broke down. She wanted to be with her brother, back with her friends. She cried softly, she never cried before. She was longing to be back in Berk. She couldn't fight anymore, she cried in frustration. She hugged her knees and glared at the darkness. She felt the box move. It was being moved. She looked out of one of the air holes in the wall. She didn't believe her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>"At least we found a way to Ruffnut."<p>

Hiccup had reached a shore where the footprints ended. The waves gently lapped the sand. It was very soothing. Tuffnut sat down on the soft sand. He missed Ruffnut a lot. He stared at the vast horizon, wondering where she was and how she was feeling. Hiccup was talking to Toothless on how to track down wherever the people took Ruffnut went. Toothless replied with grunts and rumbles.

"How are you feeling?" Astrid walked up to Tuffnut.

"I don't think it's fair for here to be like this. I hate this." muttered Tuffnut.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Astrid.

"No. I just want to be with Ruffnut again."

"Don't worry, Tuffnut. Hiccup is smart enough to find a way." Astrid walked away from Tuffnut and went to Hiccup.

"Have you found a way yet, Hiccup?"

"No not yet…"

"How are you going to figure it out? Boats don't leave any trails, Ruffnut could be dying right now, and the dragons might not make it over the long ocean"

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup was deep in thought. _If the footprints are going this way, that means the boat is here…the boat probably went in the same way it came…if we follow where the footprints are pointing, maybe we can find the Boat and most possibly, Ruffnut. _

"I got it! We go that way!" Hiccup pointed in the direction of the footprints.

"What if it's the wrong way?" asked Astrid.

"Guess we have to take risks." said Hiccup through gritted teeth. "All right gang, let's move out!"

"Ugh…already? Hiccup, why do you have to be so smart?" Snoutlout groggily got up from his nap.

"So what's the plan?" asked Fishlegs.

"We head on that direction with the dragons. I guess we have to endure a long flight." answered Hiccup. "We should do all the necessary things before we leave."

"Good then!" Snoutlout runs to the bushes to…a take time out. Everybody done the necessary things like filling up their water bottles going…to take a time out, there was no food, however, so they had to leave that out. Once they were good and ready, the left, hoping for the best. One thing they did not know, that their friend has entered the games.

* * *

><p>Ruffnut was tossed into an empty room. She was untied and was left with a double sided spear.<p>

"What's going on?" muttered Ruffnut as she inspected the spear. It was a good spear, not like the ones back at Berk. It was sturdy.

"Thank you for participating in the games."

"What?" Ruffnut spun around, thinking there was a person behind her.

"There is only one rule with the games."

"Er…" Ruffnut looked at a black box in the corner of the room. The sound was coming out of…a black box?

"The rule is to Survive. Now step outside and have fun during the games." The door swung open. Ruffnut was cautious about trusting the black box. She thought about it for a moment. There was nothing to do here. Yet if she went out there, she could easily be caught off guard. Despite the possibilities she went out off the door anyway. She was blinded by lights as she walked out. It was a stage and about a million people watching her on the stage. She was confused, what was her purpose here? Her questions was soon answered as a gate opened and 3 terrible beasts charged out. Three gryphons.

"What in Thor's name!" mumbled Ruffnut as she barely dodged the beasts attack. She swung her spear and blinded one of them. It shrieked and moved backwards. One of the other Gryphon had flown and grabbed her by the shoulders. The gryphon flew up, but Ruffut stabbed it towards the wing. The Gryphon let go and shrilled in pain. Ruffnut fell to the ground legs first. She was dazed as she tried to stand up, but found a pulse of pain from her leg.

"Argh! Stupid leg!" she muttered as she fell back down. The last gryphon had taken the chance and lept on her. She felt a sharp beak poke her left arm and tearing at it. She grunted and have a swift kick right into the Gryphon's beak before stabbing the gryphon with the spear. She touched her left arm where the Gryphon attacked. She no longer felt the cloth that covered her arms. It was wet. She held up her hand. It was red.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Fishlegs wasn't the one to complain, but because of stress and lack of food, he was complaining.<p>

"How can you be bored when one of our friends is in danger?" asked Snoutlout as he clutched Hookfang's horns.

"Well, the faster we go, the faster we'll find Ruffnut." said Tuffnut encouraged. They had been flying for over 5 hours. They're dragons were staggering with exhaustion and starvation. They were hungry, they all were hungry.

"Gosh, for once in my laugh, I wanted to eat." muttered Hiccup dryly.

"Yea, for once being fat like Fishlegs wouldn't be a problem." teased Snoutlout.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" said Fishlegs.

"Look! Over there!" shouted Astrid. It was just a spec in the distance, but there was a bunch of tall buildings. But they were not made of wood, they were made by metal. Toothless didn't like the idea of flying straight towards a group of tall metal stick figures. Neither did any of the dragons did. The only one that flew strongly was the Zippleback.

"Come on, Toothless! Just a little longer!" said Hiccup as he got Toothless to fly faster. All the dragons were weakly flying towards the metal buildings.

"Hang on, Ruffnut!" shouted Tuffnut. "I'll teach all those sons of half-trolls what the word 'steal' will mean!"

* * *

><p>"Woah-uh-oh!"<p>

Ruffnut dodged another attack from the other two gryphons. She killed one when it attacked her. Her left arm was mauled by the one she killed, disabling her chances of using her wounded hand to attack. Her leg was slightly twisted, but was still in good use. One of the gryphons was grounded because she had stabbed it's wing while the other was half blind and attacking wildly.

"Hey here you sons half-trolls!" shouted Ruffnut as she stood in front of the wall. The grounded gryphon leaded the blind gryphon to her, at the last second she jumped out of the way. The grounded gryphon stopped running, only to be crashed by the half blind gryphon and they both smacked into the wall.

"Oh yea! Ruffnut 3, Gryphons 0!" said Ruffnut triumphantly. The grounded gryphon hissed angrily at the half blind victim. The grounded gryphon bit into the half-blind gryphon, kill it. _Ugh! sibling cruelty…reminds me of Tuffnut though. We always fight. If I know him, he's coming to save me. _thought Ruffnut hopefully. After the half-blind gryphon stopped struggling and laid there dead, the grounded gryphon turned around and charged at Ruffnut.

"Think you can defeat me, you oversized chicken!" insulted Ruffnut. The grounded gryphon slashed it claws at Ruffnut. Ruffnut barely dodged one and she got a nasty cut above her eye.

"Stupid bird!" Ruffnut threw the spear right into it's chest. It screeched and howled in pain, but it kept trying to crawl closer to Ruffnut. She was terrified; there was so much hate in that body. The body kept edging forward before it completely collapsed. Ruffnut held her wounded arm, there was a lot of blood coming out from it. She held it tighter, trying to help stop the blood flowing out, but the small red rivers would not stop coming out.

"Well, at least I'm alive." said Ruffnut. Despite the injuries, she was proud that she'd taken down three gryphons single-handedly. Well, not really three since one of the gryphons turned on one of the other, but still, an amazing feat. She walked over to the dead body of the grounded gryphon and tried to pull the spear out of it's chest, however, it was stuck. She decided to break off the other end of the spear since it was a double sided spear after all. She was oblivious to the creaking of the cage behind her, but soon realized something was wrong when the pool of blood rippled under the gryphon's chest. She stopped and in mid-step when she saw the ripples in the pool of blood. Whatever creature was there, it was big. She felt a hot breathe breathing down her neck. She broke the spear and whirled around, she just intercepted the attacker just in time.

* * *

><p><strong>Razor: Thank you for reading this fanfiction. Terribly sorry if you don't like blood, but every story's going to have it some way or another. <strong>

**Nuse: Unless Barney the Dinosaur wrote it.**

**Night Eve: Please R & R.**

***Barney the Dinosaur theme plays***

**Ninja: I TOLD YOU! WE'RE WATCHING HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON!**

**Bahirebishiek: WE'RE WATCHING BARNEY!**

**Ninja: DRAGON!**

**Bahirebishiek: DINOSAUR**

**Razor: While we're solving this problem, please be patient for the next chapter :3.  
><strong>


	4. Part 1 Chapter 4 Broken Reflection

**Razor: Be warned, this chapter contains a lot of bleeding and suffering.**

**Nuse: We're going to make this short and sweet, since its almost 12am in the morning.**

**Night Eve: *yawns* Razor does not own HTTYD.**

**Bahirebishiek: *is sleeping***

**Ninja: *notices everyone fell asleep* Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Part 1 Chapter 4 Broken Reflections<p>

"Land ahoy! Finally!"

Snoutlout and Hookfang landed clumsily on the beach. It was night and there were no people up and about. All the dragons were exhausted from the 10 hour flight, that they couldn't even stand up anymore. Even the Zippleback who wanted to find Ruffnut so badly couldn't lift either of it's heads. Hiccup was so exhausted because he had to help Toothless fly because of the broken tail that he fell to the sand.

"Hiccup? Are you okay?" Astrid said helping Hiccup up. However, Hiccup had worked hardest and he could barely lift his fake leg.

"Yea, I'm fine. But we need to find food and rest." muttered Hiccup. He leaned heavily on Astrid.

"But…Ruffnut…" said Tuffnut protesting. He really wanted to find Ruffnut that he didn't think how hard his friends were working. "Okay we'll rest."

"Tuffnut, are you sure?" asked Astrid. "You are really desperate."

"Yea, but Ruffnut could take care of herself. She will have to wait a little longer." said Tuffnut. Tuffnut hoped he was right, but they were running out of time. Ruffnut could hold on for so much longer.

* * *

><p>Ruffnut came face-to-face with the ugliest creature she ever seen. She had intercepted it just in time before it clamped its mouth around her. Her half spear held the mouth open and she smelled the stinky breathe.<p>

"Ugh, does this creature ever hear of brushing?" muttered Ruffnut as she awkwardly ran away before the creature snapped the half spear in half again. The creature was a giant serpent with long fangs dripping with poison. Every so often it would bang it's tail against the ground, creating a mini earthquake. Ruffnut heard the sickening sound of crunching bones. The serpent had picked up one of the dead bodies of the Gryphon and ate it. She noticed how hard it was trying to avoid having the dripping poison from the fangs into the food.

"Ugh, that's nasty." said Ruffnut. "Tuffnut, please hurry, I don't know how in Thor's name I can defeat or even survive this thing."

It was stalled for a while so she decided to move farther away from it, to increase chance of survival. The serpent had finish eating one of the gryphons and went to the next one, lashing its huge tail back and forth. Unfortunally, Ruffnut was too close from the tail and got knocked off. She smashed into a wall.

"Argh!" she gasped in Pain. Her chest felt like it was being squeezed. She moaned and laid on the floor holding her chest. She realized she had broken her ribs, 2 at least. The serpent had finished the second Gryphon. Ruffnut was running out of time. She needed to recover from the shock or she will be doomed. She barely dodged the lashing tail again. She crawled to the other side, every inch felt like something was crushing her heart. When she did get there, using her remaining energy stood up. The Serpent was busy swallowing the last gryphon, and it was staring right at her. She let out a silent scream.

* * *

><p>Tuffnut found a small cave under a nearby cliff; the cave was small, but big enough for all the dragons and humans to squeeze inside. Fishlegs and Tuffnut volunteered to try fishing for food. They caught a meager sized pile of fish after a couple of hours. All the teens took one fish and cooked it in the fire that the Zippleback's spark head managed to spark. They had found debris on the beach. After the teens took one fish, they fed the rest to the dragons. None of them were full, but they were content.<p>

Soon most of the dragons were asleep, Toothless curled around Hiccup keeping his wing above him. Astrid was leaning on Stormfly while Stormfly curled her tail and nose around her. Fishlegs and Meatlug were curling next to each other. Snoutlout was hugging Hookfang while Hookfang was holding him in a motherly way.

One of the Zippleback's head, however, was fully awake. The other head had gone to sleep. Tuffnut couldn't fall asleep. The head that was awake was the head that Ruffnut always rode. It stayed up with Tuffnut for a while, before curling up next to the other head and falling asleep.

Tuffnut felt something wrong, he felt it. Then it hit him. He heard it, but he couldn't hear it. He shook his head. He heard it. He really did. For that single second, he heard somebody screaming. No…he felt someone screaming. He couldn't hear it, but somehow he felt that somebody needed him.

"Please hang on Ruffnut…"

* * *

><p>The serpent had finished the last unfortunate gryphon and had started slowly slithering towards Ruffnut in a hypnotizing motion. Ruffnut wanted to scream again, but fear stopped her from doing so. The serpent leaped. It was so sudden that Ruffnut barely managed to dodge it. The fangs wedged into the wall. The poison collected in a pool under it. Ruffnut half ran half crawled to the other side of the arena. The serpant unhooked it's fangs from the wall and turned around to look for Ruffnut.<p>

"Odin help me." whimpered Ruffnut. She didn't realized she had whimpered. "Tuffnut, I need your help, please!" She shouted the last few words. The serpent located where Ruffnut is and charged again. She dodged, but one of her braids caught in it's teeth and ripped off.

"Ow!" Her braid was half torn. "Son of a half-troll…"

Then it hit her. She remembered. She looked around the arena, for something to use. She saw a tattered gryphon wing bone. She hastily ran towards it while the serpent was coughing because it had tried to swallow Ruffnut's hair. She grabbed it, but she fell down on the way. She felt an excruciating pain in her chest. She pushed her legs to function even though they were stumbling half the way. She coated the bone in the pool of poison where the serpent had strike. The serpent had recovered from the coughing and charged at it. Ruffnut's vision was blurry, she had lost too much blood. While all this mayhem was happening, her arm was crazily bleeding. The serpent opened it's gaping mouth. Ruffnut took this chance and threw the bone coated with poison into the red cave before her. She ducked as the serpent struck a few inches above her head. She crawled out and stood. The serpent screeched and dried to spit the bone out. Ruffnut had figured out, the poison from itself was so strong, it could kill the beast itself. The serpent screeched and fell down towards Ruffnut.

"Oh boy!"

Ruffnut rolled out of the way and landed painfully on the ground. She held her chest, the pain was so great. She curled into a ball and watched the serpent writhe in pain before it completely laid dead. Ruffnut looked at her wounded arm, a river of red liquid trickled down into the ground. It created a pool of blood near her face. She looked into the red reflection of herself. She saw herself, but then her reflection changed to Tuffnut. She remembered all her friends. She smirked and laughed weakly.

"Tuffnut, you idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Razor: Good night...<strong>

**Nuse: R & R**

**Razor: Hope you enjoy...*snore* fan...fiction...**


	5. Part 1 Chapter 5 The Rescue

**Razor: Hello all happy people! Sorry for not uploading a story in a while! School is killing me.**

**Nuse: I know right? Our Mandarin teacher said there was going to be a major test, a CHAPTER TEST!**

**Razor: But when we entered the classroom...**

**Night Eve: THE TEST WAS CANCELED.**

**Ninja: All that studying...for absolutely NOTHING.**

**Bahirebishiek: I feel your pain.**

**Razor: No you don't, you take French.**

**Bahirebishiek: But French have quizzes too.**

**Ninja: I rather take Bahasa, they just sit around all day and start playing Indonesian games.**

**Nuse: I know right? All the lazy people go there.**

**Razor: Anyways, let's let the people read the story.**

**Night Eve: Oh and this is the last chapter for Part 1.**

**Bahirebishiek: Oh boohoo! But Razor's going to typing up Part 2. There's more to this story that meets the eye!**

**Ninja: This isn't a commercial, Barbie Boy!**

**Razor: I do not own HTTYD.**

***Bahirebishiek and Ninja continue to bicker*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Part 1 Chapter 5- The Rescue<p>

Three words floated in Tuffnut's head. _Tuffnut, you idiot._

He woke up from his doze. It was still dark out, he had only been asleep for a couple of hours. He didn't go back to sleep, he knew that they were out of time. They had to find Ruffnut NOW.

"Guys!" shouted Tuffnut and he roused everyone up. "GUYS!"

"What do you want? It's still early?" grumbled Snoutlout as he tried to settle down again.

"We're out of time. I felt it, if we don't go now, Ruffnut won't be waiting for us!" said Tuffnut. Everyone heard what he said, he sounded desperate. Hiccup then took charge. He looked much better than he was when he went to bed.

"I think it's a perfect time to find Ruffnut, it's still early and we don't want anyone to see us." said Hiccup. "Everyone mount your dragons!"

"Ooo! Another attack! I like it!" said Snoutlout as he puffed up his chest. He clambered on Hookfang. The Zippleback hissed. They were up and running. Toothless got up, he knew there was another adventure. This time he was going to protect ALL of Hiccup. Soon everyone had mounted their dragons. Hiccup lead the half-starved rescue team to fly over the metal buildings. Soon they spotted a stage in the distance. Probably a few hours ahead, but they could see a dot clearly. They could see Ruffnut, stalked by a blood-thirsty animal.

* * *

><p>Ruffnut had been moaning in pain before she heard the sound of creaking again. She realized they were releasing another creature. Ruffnut knew she couldn't survive another attack. Hastily, with all the injuries, she used the wall to help her up.<p>

"Tuffnut where are you!" She barely stood up, it was a mix of a sitting and standing. She looked into the darkness where a creature stepped out. It had three heads, it was ugly. _Oh Thor, a chimera! _

Chimeras were feared for their vicious personality and their tendency to play with their food before they eat them. People died a slow painful death when they encountered one. There was a lion head and a goat head in the front while a slithering snake head as the tail. Ruffnut was in no condition to fight back, the best thing to do was to kill herself now to avoid pain.

"No, not just yet." said Ruffnut trying very hard trying to keep out of sight of the Chimera. She tried to be silent, she knew Chimeras have excellent hearing. The chimera kept sniffing slowly around, trying to locate something. It ignored the dead serpent body, much to Ruffnut's surprise. She was hoping the Chimera might want to eat the serpent like how the serpent feasted on the 3 gryphons she killed earlier. The Chimera was getting to close for comfort so Ruffnut decided to move, but her leg gave way.

"Son of a half-troll!" said Ruffnut. She fell on the ground and felt burning eyes. She had never been so terrified in her life. She enjoyed being scared, but she was always with Tuffnut. When she faced the Green Death, she wanted the giant dragon to notice her and her brother. This was different; she was alone, at the brink of death. The chimera stalked her until she could see the slimy tongues of the beast. She closed her eyes for impact when, green smoke? No gas! Ruffnut opened her eyes, green gas had surrounded the Chimera. The creature looked confused.

BOOM.

There was an explosion in front of her, but she found something comforting the explosion. _Toothless?_

"Ruffnut! Hang on!" She looked up.

* * *

><p>Fishlegs had located a stadium with Ruffnut battling for her life. Despite hearing the terrible pleas from Ruffnut to save her, they had to form a plan. The whole stadium or stage was surrounded by people. All the while when Ruffnut was trying so hard to survive, that was all entertainment. Tuffnut was very cross and demanded they kill the people too. Hiccup convinced him to spare the people, since it was not them that brought Ruffnut here. They had formed a plan, while Hiccup, Snoutlout and Fishlegs distracted the chimera, Astrid and Tuffnut will escape with Ruffnut. So they launched their plan.<p>

"Ruffnut! Hang on!" Tuffnut looked down at his sister and she was looking up at him. Tuffnut was boiled up. That miserable looking thing was her sister? What had they done to her! Tuffnut was cross, but decided to follow Hiccup's leadership skills. Astrid was horrified on how much blood they saw on her, so much scars, she nearly fainted.

"Ruffnut! Oh my Thor! Are you ok?" Astrid helped Ruffnut up. Despite the horrible looking wounds, she stood up with a new fire burning in her smirking eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be?" joked Ruffnut. She looked at Tuffnut and gave him a swift punch in the nose. It didn't hurt that much, but it was still a strong. "You're late, you idiot."

"Well, it was not a walk in the village to get here." said Tuffnut. He was glad that his sister was still her mean, rough self.

Meanwhile, Hiccup had just been knocked off Toothless by one of Chimera's many heads. Fortunately Toothless was standing protectively in front of him. Hookfang and Snoutlout took care of the snake head while Fishlegs and Meatlug kept the goat head occupied.

"Hey you! You smell like a goat!" said Snoulout. It was a bad insult, but still an insult nonetheless. The goat head was angered and tried to lunge towards Snoutlout, but the lion head was in control of the body. Hiccup was disgusted by how the chimera's heads were quarreling. The goat and the lion head scarred each other.

"Ewww…it's fighting itself!" said Fishlegs as he guided Meatlug away from the snapping jaws of the snake head tail. The snake head lunged towards Fishlegs and made the Chimera move side-ways. The heads quarreled with each other. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Astrid had climbed on their dragons, Tuffnut holding on to Ruffnut, had flew into the air.

"They're up, lets move!" said Hiccup as he mounted on Toothless and took off after them, followed by Fishlegs and Snoutlout on their dragons. They left the stadium and heard the boos of the crowd. Suddenly, a huge white wyren rose up behind them. Someone was riding on it. The dragon lurched forward and tried to grab each of them, but the dragons zipped by the slaying talons and gaping mouth. The dragons made their escape to the ocean, but the white wyren and whoever was riding it glared off after them. Hiccup felt the piercing eyes of the wyren and the mysterious man burn into his neck.

* * *

><p>"I've had enough fighting for one day." muttered Ruffnut. She tiredly clutched the comforting neck of her Zippleback head. They flew and they chatted. Ruffnut, despite her injuries and fear, she explain her success. She boasted her victory in killing the gryphon and the serpent.<p>

"You're lucky to be alive." said Tuffnut giving his sister a light punch, careful not to hurt her too much. Even though he was extremely worried about his sister, he didn't want Ruffnut to think he was a sap.

"Nope, it was skills." smirked Ruffnut giving her brother a light punch back. The twins continued to bicker, but their was less punching and they were simply throwing insults at each other, not harmful ones. They simply miss what they love to do most, arugue. Snoutlout was boasting his success to Fishlegs while the dragons sereenly glide through the warm air. The sun had rose up, giving the riders and their dragons a soft warm blanket.

"Come guys, let's go home." Hiccup leaded the weary, half-starved group back to Berk. In Hiccup's head, he was glad that his trip didn't end with Ruffnut dying. Astrid flew beside Hiccup and gave him a punch.

"Ow!"

"That's for getting us in danger." Astrid leans over and kisses Hiccup. "That's for everything else."

Hiccup smiled. He was content, he was starving, but he was happy all his friends were alive. The gang flew into the sunrise, back into the direction of their home Berk.

* * *

><p>A day after they had arrived back, Stoick scolded Hiccup for going on a adventure and not telling them. Ruffnut was recovering from the injuries, everything was back to the normal self. Tuffnut was back to his self too,always bickering with Ruffnut, but no physically of course. They told their miraculous adventures to the five year old kids who would not stop bothering them. The problem that kept bugging Hiccup was, that escape was just too easy. Who was that man riding the white wyren? Why didn't they go after us? Hiccup could not answer those questions, but he knew, it wasn't the last time he'll see that man.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Razor: Thank you for Reading this Fanfiction.<strong>

**Nuse: This is the Last chapter for PART 1.**

**Night Eve: Don't worry, there will be PART 2. **

**Razor: To give you a little of what to expect, it will be in a snowy climate. :3**

***Ninja and Bahirebishiek are still bickering***

**Nuse: It will be a while before Razor uploads the First chapter of PART 2.**

**Razor: Yea, we still need to figure out the initial plot.**

**Night Eve: Please R & R!**

**Razor: Feel free to comment on what you thing will happen in PART 2!**

**Nuse: Be seeing you!**

**Bahirebishiek: *kicks Ninja***

**Ninja: *punches Bahirebishiek***

***World War III***

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edit: Grammar Mistakes fixed. The editorial staff Nuse was sick so was unable to edit and revise the story. Sorry for the inconvenience. We have no clue how a chimera really looks like but Bahirebishiek said it had a goat head and a lion head in the front, and a snake head for a tail. We just went with that. I did not know how to spell wyren but it's close enough. For people who don't know what a wyren it, similar to Deadly Nadder except with a longer head, bigger wings, and talons that can pick up stuff. We tried making the characters have the exact same personality as the movie. So there will be HiccupAstrid (based on movie), but no Ruffnut/Fishlegs or Ruffnut/Snoutlout. We wanted this to be like the movie. However, for the next part, we are planning on having a OC help the gang across...*whispers something you can't hear* so there might be an OC involved, or maybe more than one. We hope you enjoyed Part 1 of How to train Your Dragon- Let the games begin.  
><em>**

**~Razor~  
><strong>


	6. Part 2 Chapter 1 The White Wyren

**Razor: Hi people!**

**Nuse: You will not believe what happened to me and Razor!**

**Ninja: It must of hurt a lot.**

**Bahirebishiek: What? What happened, why didn't you tell me?**

**Night Eve: They can't tell us because we are from another class, Abhi-shake-shake-shake-shake-shake!**

**Razor: We were playing Fox and Hen (Even though we're already High Schoolers XD, Our class is very immature).**

**Ninja: Someone shouted Barnyard so we went to find another partner.**

**Nuse: I saw Razor so i ran to her.**

**Razor: I saw Nuse and ran to her.**

**Ninja: The crashed into each other and Razor's teeth (with braces) knocked into Nuse's head.**

**Nuse: So i earned myself a scar above my eye.**

**Razor: AND my tooth is crooked.**

**Bahirbishiek: Ouch.**

**Razor: Anyways, just some things that happened. Please enjoy reading the fanfiction: How To Train Your Dragon: Let the Games Begin.**

**All: We do not own HTTYD.**

**Ninja: Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Part 2 Chapter 1- The White Wyren<p>

It was just another boring day for the gang. A month has passed since the incident of the 'games.' Everyone had almost forgotten about it. Ruffnut has recovered from the injuries, but her hand will be always stained a bit red and she has a scar over her eye. She doesn't mind though, in Viking culture, you should be proud of scars. Hiccup was lying down on the soft grass near the cliffs with Astrid. This was the gang's hideout; it was away from all the other Vikings. Toothless was playing with the other dragons in the small lagoon nearby. Tuffnut and Ruffnut go t in a wrestling match and were rolling around, occasionally standing up before the other one jumps on the other. Fishlegs was petting his Gronkle, Meatlug as she snoozed on a flat slab of rock, basking in the sun. Snoutlout was watching the twins fight laughing in amusement.

"What a boring day…" muttered Hiccup.

"You can say that again." answered Astrid.

"Troll!" shouted Ruffnut as she kicked her brother.

"Bride of Grendel!" said Tuffnut kicking her sister in the helmet. Hiccup sat up and asked Snoutlout what the twins were quarreling about.

"They forgot to feed the Zippleback last night, now they're arguing whose turn it was." chuckled Snoutlout. Stormfly suddenly glided over the gang with Toothless running after her, followed by the Zippleback and Hookfang. Toothless couldn't fly because of his tail, so he would just run after them.

"Toothless seems to be having fun." said Hiccup. "Wonder what place we could explore next?"

"Remember the last adventure? You nearly got Ruffnut killed" said Astrid cuffing him on the head. Tuffnut and Ruffnut had wrestled to the end of a cliff near the lagoon.

"Hey guys! Watch out!" yelled Snoutlout. The twins ignored him and Tuffnut thought it would be funny to push his sister off the cliff into the lagoon.

"Woah!" Ruffnut was knocked off, but she grabbed her brother's hair as she fell. They both tumbled down into the lagoon.

"Hey!" said Tuffnut pulling his sister's hair.

"You started it!" said Ruffnut giving her brother a big shove and he fell with a splash in the water. Hiccup, Astrid, Snoutlout, and Fishlegs had wandered over to watch them fight. Of course, Astrid, cheeky as she is, decided it would be a good time for a swim. She shoved Hiccup off the cliff.

"Ahh!" Hiccup landed in the water spraying the twins. The twins stopped and looked at Hiccup who just fell from the sky. "Astrid!"

"Sorry, Hiccup! I just had to!" said Astrid. She jumped in after him and landed next to him with a graceful dive. Snoutlout decided it would be a good time to push Fishlegs into the lagoon.

"AAAHHH!" screamed Fishlegs. He landed in the water, creating a mini-tidal wave which flipped the twins into their backs, Hiccup underwater, and Astrid flailing in a direction.

"Hahaha! You should see your faces!" said Snoutlout. Ruffnut picked up a stone she had found in the water and threw it at Snoutlout.

BONK.

The stone bounced off Snoulout's nose and he was dazed. He fell forward in pain and fell into the lagoon.

"All right! Nice one, Ruff!" said Tuffnut giving his sister a harsh pat on the back that sent her toppling over in the water. She stood up and glared at her brother.

"Yea, it was skills."

"Night Fury! Get down!" Toothless hopped upon Hiccup creating a gentle wave. He licked Hiccup's face salty face from the ocean.

"Oh Toothless!" said Hiccup as he gave his dragon a pat on the head. Everyone laughed. They knew now the day had gone from boring to very much exciting.

The gang spent time in the water. Hiccup was enjoying the peaceful swim with his friends. The water was shallow, so despite his fake leg, he could stand in the water, it only rose until his waist. The dragons joined them, each time jumping in, creating a tidal wave that tossed the gang in the air. They played until it started to darken. The gang climbed out of the water and chatted while they waited for their clothes to dry. They left their hideout and returned to Berk while chatting (and in the twin's case arguing). They went home with their dragons got ready for bed and slept. They did not know what was going to happen on that faithful night.

* * *

><p>Hiccup was awake, thinking about the fun he had today. He always had fun even though he said the day was boring. Toothless was asleep next to his bed making the little dragon snores. Hiccup was closing his eyes, ready to turn in for the night. Suddenly the whole ground shook. Toothless woke up and his hackles rose. Hiccup was knocked out of bed and his head knocked the edge. He got up dazed and looked outside. <em>Fire! <em>

"Fire!" He heard someone shout. He looked around, there was little dancing flames at his feet.

"Come on, buddy! We need to get out of here!" said Hiccup as he climbed on Toothless. They flew out of the window before the whole house caved in. He looked outside, it was close to midnight. He looked around, he saw a lot of them. White wyrens, they were crawling everywhere. He gasped as a couple wyren appeared in front of Toothless. Toothless shot a fireball at wyrens and they were reduced to ash. Hiccup flew Toothless to find his father and his friends. He flew high, he could see white dots dashing from one side to another.

"Where are the dragons?" thought Hiccup. He looked around and saw dragons trying to flee, while a giant net tangled them in. They growled in protest and tried to break free, but the wyrens kept them still. He saw his father being herded with the most of the villagers into a gigantic boat made out of metal.

"Dad!" shouted Hiccup. Stoick looked up and saw his son, barely visible in the darkness.

"Hiccup! Fly! Fly far as you can!"

"Dad I won't leave you!"

"There's something here, you must run."

There was a grunt and Hiccup turned. He saw the same man and the giant white wyren. It breathed blue fire towards him. Toothless barely managed to dodge the ice flames. Hiccup looked at his father, being loaded on the metal ship. There was no way to be able to do this on his own. He was torn to leave his father behind, but he had too.

"Toothless, fly into the sky!" croaked Hiccup. He was full of tears; he was leaving a fight where his father was in grave danger. He knew he could not win. Toothless rose up into the dark sky, into the dark clouds that had formed during the raid. Toothless and Hiccup flew into the clouds and used it for cover to go to the hideout. It was the most untouched place on the island; it was the only chance of surviving. Suddenly a claw came out of nowhere and knocked the strap for the fake tail Toothless lose. Toothless started to stagger in the air as the dragon started to fall to the ground.

"Come on, Buddy!" encouraged Hiccup as they descending at an amazing speed. The dragon couldn't hold pull up in time. Hiccup landed with a crash, he was flung from the saddle and was tossed off a cliff into some bushes. He opened his eyes and gasped. A shock of pain shot up his right arm.

"Ouch. Oh joy, this is just great!" muttered Hiccup. He had dislocated his arm. He heard Toothless grumbling above. Toothless leapt from the cliff next to the bushes next to Hiccup. Toothless sniffed Hiccup's dislocated arm. He whined. Hiccup sat up, using his other hand to help him sit up. He heard the shouts of Vikings as they faded in the distance. Peeking out of the bush, he saw the white wyrens flying after the swim, and the enormous white dragon that flew in the front. Hiccup looked longingly as he made out his father from the group. Suddenly, he saw something move in front of the bushes. It was too dark to see who it was, but Toothless didn't seem worried. A dark shape over loomed Hiccup.

* * *

><p><strong>Razor: Sorry it's a bit short. This is sort of the introduction rather than a chapter. There is more action and a closer ToothlessHiccup bond. **

**Nuse: We have decided to introduce a new character. **

**Night Eve: And we promise, this story is going to hold more suspense than Part 1.**

**Bahirebishiek: So please wait contently for the other chapter. **

**Ninja: Until then, please R & R our newest chapter.**

**Bahirebishiek: I don't think this story is good enough.**

**Razor: *throws a elephant plushie* Hey! I worked hard!**

**Nuse: *trows a seal plushie at Razor* It's not only you!**

***The three start throwing elephant and seal plushies. Ninja joins in the fight by throwing penguin plushies and Night Eve throws mouse plushies.***

***The Plushie Civil War*  
><strong>


	7. Part 2 Chapter 2 Seperated

**Razor: Hello again and here we have another chapter of HTTYD- Let the games begin! Part 2 Chapter 2.**

**Bahirebishiek: I really feel sorry for Hiccup in this chapter, I mean he was the last to go down-**

**Nuse: *clamps hand over his mouth* Nu-uh-uh! You can't spoil it!**

**Night Eve: Let the people read it themselves. **

**Ninja: Ya don't spoil it Barbie Boy!**

**Nuse: *removes hand from Abhi's mouth and starts jumping* Eww! Eww! ABHIGERMS! *shakes hand up and down***

**Razor: Get the disinfected! **

**Ninja: *runs to get it***

**Night Eve: Don't worry Nuse, You'll pull through!**

**Bahirbishiek: I feel really hurt now.**

**Ninja: *returns with the disinfected* Here we are!**

**Razor: *breaks the 4th wall* While we fix this predicament, why don't you go ahead and read the story?**

**Night Eve: Razor does not own HTTYD.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Part 2 Chapter 2- Seperated<p>

"Hiccup? You're alive!" Astrid popped out of the bushes. She was appalled on how distraught he looked. His arm was oddly shaped and he winced in pain when she touched it. "What happened to your arm?"

"I think it got dislocated." said Hiccup. Toothless stood by grumbling in pity for his master.

"Oh no…Come on Hiccup, Let's get that fixed." said Astrid as she helped Hiccup up. She led him to the hideout where Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Snoutlout were eating around a fire, eating some fish.

"You guys survived too?" asked Hiccup as Astrid took him to the side to get his arm fixed.

"Yea…" said Ruffnut.

"Barely…" added Tuffnut.

"Even though the chances of survival was limited." said Fishlegs.

"Of course, I led everyone to safety." said Snoutlout. Even though the bad situation at it is, he still had to boast.

"Yea, sure you did." said Astrid sarcastically. She told Hiccup to sit while Toothless stood protectively nearby. Astrid had to put the dislocated shoulder back into place. It was a painful process. Hiccup couldn't help screaming in pain only to be muffled by Tuffnut who had come over to hold Hiccup still. After the agony ended, Hiccup wandered over to the edge of the cliff.

Hiccup hugged his knees. The dislocated arm hung in a sling Astrid had made with vines. It wasn't the best, but what really hurt more than his arm was his heart. He stared out at the open sea, hoping that the metal ship would come back, with his father. Hiccup was comforted by Toothless who had not left his side. Tuffnut had a nasty gash in his leg, but he could still walk. Ruffnut had gone mentally dead. She experienced the games and putting everyone in her position killed her. Tuffnut had tried helping her, but she would not respond.

"We've lost everything…our tribe, our families, your father…" said Astrid as she walked over to Hiccup with Stormfly following close behind.

"Thank you for summing that up." mumbled Hiccup. He leaned against Toothless. The Night Fury grumbled. Toothless knew something bad had happened. All the weird smelling people had taken Hiccup's tribe. This made Toothless very enraged, but kept his cool for Hiccup.

"You know, we could go after them." said Astrid hopefully. Hiccup looked into Astrid's eyes.

"Did you see how many people were there? We can't beat them." said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, there is a whole tribe, needing our help and you're just sitting here? For your own sake! I don't believe you!" scolded Astrid. She shouted so loud that everyone looked up and looked at her. Hiccup looked up at her. Suddenly, he felt that feeling, the feeling that he felt when he went after his father on the raid of the dragon's nest. He stood up, with a new fire in his eyes.

"Well you can believe me now." he said somewhat dryly. Everyone stood up, even Ruffnut.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Astrid.

"Something crazy or stupid." said Hiccup.

"That's good, but you already tried that." replied Astrid.

"Then something idiotic." said Hiccup before he went straight to work on Toothless' loose tail.

"That's more like it." said Astrid. "Come on! Prepare your dragons!"

"Right!" said Tuffnut while Ruffnut replied with "I'm on it!"

"Let's do this Meatlug!" said Fishlegs as he danced around Meatlug.

"Hookfang lets show them what it means to play with fire." smirked Snoutlout.

"We should leave tomorrow morning, we need to prepare." said Hiccup. Everyone had gathered as much fish, meat, fruits, nuts, and berries they could find. They placed it in Fishleg's pack that he managed to escape in. There was enough food to last a whole week. They filled their bottles with fresh water. They had been preparing the whole night and they only slept for a few hours. Hiccup had the most terrible nightmare.

* * *

><p>"Dad! Dad!" Stoick was reaching out for Hiccup and Hiccup was reaching for him. Suddenly the white wyren picked him up and killed him. "Dad! Dad! No!"<p>

Hiccup was awakened. He opened his eyes; he could still hear the screams of agony ringing in his ears. Astrid stood over him, shaking him gently.

"Astrid?" muttered Hiccup. He stood up, he had fallen asleep on Toothless. He saw everyone mounting their dragons.

"Hiccup, are you ok? You were moving a lot in your sleep and muttering some things." said Astrid concernedly.

"Yea, I'm ok Astrid." said Hiccup as he stood up. He was helped up by Toothless. He mounted on Toothless and attached his fake leg onto Toothless' saddle, so he could help Toothless fly. "You ready buddy?"

Toothless replied with a little grumble and he smiled at Hiccup. Inside Toothless, he was very worried about his best friend. Toothless wanted to attack whoever took his best friend's father. However, his sense of adventure filled him with excitement. Ruffnut had mixed feelings. She was mentally dead again, she had a nightmare about her time in the games. She would not talk, she looked like she had no emotions at all. Tuffnut would tell her jokes trying his best to find the Ruffnut he now.

"Let's go!" shouted Snoutlout as Hookfang took wing. The team flapped up in the air. They headed in the direction where they saw the metal boat had disappeared. They in a steady pace, Tuffnut would continually say jokes and funny stories to Ruffnut, but all she would do is a half-smile.

"This must be hard for you." said Astrid. "You really miss your father."

"Yea, but don't you miss your parents?" asked Hiccup. He absent-mindedly adjusted the strap on Toothless' neck.

"I do, but you seem to take it more hard." said Astrid.

"I saw him, yelling at me to go. That was his last words to me, to get away." said Hiccup staring blankly ahead.

"Oh….I'm sorry Hiccup." said Astrid giving him a soft punch on his good arm. He smiled, but just a little.

* * *

><p>The group has been flying for six hours straight. Their dragons were staggering in flight. Toothless who was the strongest in the dragons, was starting to falter. The air started to grow chilly. Ice started to form on the dragon's wings.<p>

"It's getting really cold…" breathed Fishlegs.

"No, really?" said Snoutlout sarcastically.

"It's freezing, where are we?" asked Ruffnut. She hadn't spoken in a while, but this question bugged her.

"It looks like Gobber's rum chamber." said Tuffnut trying to get Ruffnut to laugh and agree. She didn't.

"Hiccup?" asked Astrid. Hiccup was looking at one direction. Hiccup suddenly saw the wind blowing vigorously towards them.

"Guys! A storm! Hang on!" shouted Hiccup. Using his remaing arm, he hugged Toothless. The snow virgriously tore up the dragon's pattern of flight. Tuffnut and Ruffnut's dragon could not hold on much longer and was thrown down to the ocean below them.

"Ruff! Tuff!" shouted Hiccup as he saw the twins and their dragon plunge into the freezing water below them.

"This is very very bad!" said Fishlegs. Meatlug started to spin out of control and the Gronkle and Fishlegs disappeared in the wind.

"Fishlegs! Hiccup what do we do?" asked Astrid. Stormfly flew strongly against the wind. Suddenly, a strong blast of wind knocked Snoutlout off Hookfang.

"Hookfang! Ahhh!" shrieked Snoutlout as he flew into the mist of sheer cold. Hookfang, loyal to her master, flew after him.

"Oh no!" said Astrid. Her voice was barely heard in the wind. Her lips turned blue from the cold. Suddenly, a strong pummel of wind knocked Astrid backwards into the sheer cold behind them. "Hiccup!"

"Astrid!" Hiccup and Toothless were alone now. They managed to go a little father before the wind blew off Toothless' fake tail. "No!"

Toothless started to flail in the wind, flapping wildly. Soon they landed on snow. Hiccup was thrown from Toothless' saddle. Hiccup heard Toothless roaring for him, but Hiccup was tossed in the wind. He flew into a mound of snow and was quickly buried in the cold snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Razor: Interesting Story eh?<strong>

**Nuse: In case your wondering if any of the characters died then your wrong.**

**Night Eve: We're not bloody and gory...we hate dying, so we just going to...severe-**

**Ninja: *clamps hand over Night Eve's mouth* Nu-uh-uh! Mustn't spoil it!**

**Bahirebishiek: Oh no! Now Night Eve has NinjaGerms!**

**Night Eve: No, it's ok. We're girls**

**Bahirebishiek: What! Then what about-**

**Razor: You're just GAAAAAAAY! Jkjk**

**Nuse: Well hoped you enjoy the story!**

**Razor: Be on the look out on the NEXT CHAPTER! Chapter 3 of Part 2.**

**Night Eve: Oh, since what we have planned is so big, we are going to make Part 3. **

**Ninja: Until then, see you!**

**Razor: Please R & R!**

**Bahirebishiek: I feel very hurt now... *cries***

**Nuse: Aww...Bahirbishiek, don't laugh!**

**Bahirebishiek: ಠ_ಠ  
><strong>


	8. Part 2 Chapter 3 Lost and Found

**Razor: Hello all happy people of ! *cough*  
><strong>

**Nuse: Razor has a fever, but she got the guts to stay awake and write this chapter when she should be recovering.**

**Razor: I'm fine, seriously. *coughing***

**Night Eve: You look pink and also look like about to fall asleep.**

**Razor: *cough* Just let the people enjoy the-*cough* the sto-*coughing*...story!**

**Night Eve: That's it! Off to bed! *pulls Razor to another room***

**Bahirebishiek: Yes! I get to do the disclaimer! Razor does not own HTTYD!**

**Nuse: enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hey! Wake up!" Hiccup heard shouting. He opened his eyes and saw a girl standing above him. It wasn't Astrid or Ruffnut, a new face. "Whew! I thought you were a goner for sure!"<p>

Hiccup sat up. He was sitting near a mound of snow wrapped in a warm blanket. He looked up at the girl who saved him. She had black hair and she was fairly pretty. She was wearing a thin parka with the hood down. She had gentle green eyes. Behind her, stood a dragon he had never seen before. The dragon had fake eyes dotting it's body and a frill that it kept close. The creature was green and the eyes and fake eyes were red. The girl had her hands on her hips and she pointed to a black figure standing far away.

"Is that your dragon?" she asked. "He led me here. You're very lucky that I was hunting nearby."

"What?" Hiccup was still a bit confused. As soon as Hiccup spoken, Toothless came charging like a black blur and happily embraced Hiccup. Toothless was glad that Hiccup was safe and sound. Hiccup scratched Toothless under the chin, in his favorite spot. "Oh Hello, buddy!"

"He seems happy to see you." said the girl. "By the way, my name is Antonia. You can call my Toni."

"Thank you for saving me. I'm Hiccup and this is my dragon, Toothless." said Hiccup as he tried to get Toothless to stop licking him. "Where am I, Toni?"

"Oh, you're in the one and only Ice Valley." said Antonia. "The coldest place you can ever visit."

"Wait…Where are my friends!" Hiccup stood up, and started yelling out his friend's names. "Astrid! Ruff? Tuff? Fishlegs! Snoulout!"

"Woah woah! Shush!" said Toni motioning to turn down the volume. "If you shout, you might catch the attention of the Polar-Serpents."

"What are Polar-Serpents?" asked Hiccup as soon as they heard they could be in trouble if he kept shouting.

"Polar-Serpents are white dragons that feast on seals, whales, and sometimes humans. They have a long sharp horn coming out of their nose, perfect for stabbing their prey." explained Toni. "If you have any friends, I'd believe they're goners."

"They're not! They are still alive!" shouted Hiccup as he advanced towards Antonia. Her dragon stood in front of her, opening her frill, looking very scary and those eyes made it very confusing indeed.

"Now, down Marine!" scolded Toni. She looked at Hiccup. "Listen, I'm saying that they could of not survived the storm that nearly killed you earlier. But if you want, you can lead me where you saw them last so I can track where their whereabouts are."

Hiccup hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to believe his friends were dead. He nodded his head and he looked out in the distance.

"I saw my friend, Astrid and her dragon, Stormfly, flailing in that direction." said Hiccup.

"All righty then!" said Toni as she climbed on her dragon. Hiccup realized that her dragon had no wings, but extra-long talons. Hiccup wanted to ask what kind of dragon her dragon was, but he was too worried about his friends. Worry overcame his curiosity. Hiccup climbed on Toothless, but he and Toothless was unable to fly without the missing tail strap.

"Ok I'm Ready." said Hiccup.

"Oh and try to help control you dragon to walk on snow and ice. It's incredibly slippery and flying dragons like yours, tend to be clumsy on ice. My dragon is a Friller, built for running on ice and sleet." warned Toni before her dragon took off running on the ice. Toothless ran after them with Hiccup holding on with his good hand. Toothless started spinning forward and walked like haywire.

* * *

><p>"Woah!" screamed Hiccup as he and Toothless slid across the ice. This caught Toni's attention and she couldn't help laughing. Toothless and Hiccup crashed into a small mound of snow and suddenly a Nadder head popped up behind it.<p>

"Stormfly!" said Hiccup as he reached over to pet the blue dragon. "Where's Astrid?"

"O-o-o-over h-h-here H-h-hic-c-cup!" Hiccup looked on the other side of the mound. Astrid looked half frozen. Her lips were blue, but Stormfly had kept her warm enough not to get frostbite.

"Astrid! You're okay!" said Hiccup as he came over to Astrid. Astrid hugged him and he felt how cold she really was. "Toni! Over here!"

"I'm coming, Hiccup!" said Toni as her dragon jumped over the mound of snow and landed gracefully. Toni leapt from her dragon's back and ran over to Astrid.

"Who's she?" said Astrid who seemed slightly annoyed.

"Oh, she's the one that helped me find you. Her name is Antonia." said Hiccup as Toni approached.

"But please call me, Toni. Everyone calls me that." said Toni. She took off her thin parking she was wearing and wrapped it around Astrid.

"Wait, what about you? You don't have anything but a t-shirt." said Hiccup.

"Nope, this shirt is made out of Dragon Scales. Dragon scales help keep us warm. I'll be fine, but your girlfriend here isn't." said Toni.

"Er…girlfriend?" muttered Hiccup and Astrid at the same time.

"You have more friends don't you? If your friends have dragons then there's a more possibility to survive." said Toni.

"Yes, all my friends have dragons." said Hiccup as he helped Astrid on Toothless. Astrid was in no condition to control Stormfly so they were going to walk while Stormfly flew through the air.

"Good then." said Toni. Suddenly, two dragon landed on the ice that flipped Toni on to her back and Hiccup off of Toothless.

"What was that!" shouted Toni as she sat up.

"Snoutlout! Fishlegs!" shouted Hiccup as too half-frozen Vikings leapt off their dragons and was happy to see everyone was ok.

"Whose what?" Toni was incredibly confused. She approached the group of Vikings and curiously looked at everyone's faces.

"Oh sorry, Toni. This is Toni guys. She helped me and Astrid." announced Hiccup. Astrid glared at Antonia, thinking weather to give her a punch.

"Anyways…Where's the twins?" asked Astrid hoping to get off topic. Snoutlout and Fishlegs had wandered over to Toni and greeted themselves. Snoutlout a little too much.

"Didn't we see them plunge into the water on the way here?" said Snoutlout. Hiccup winced.

"How cold is the water here, Toni?" asked Hiccup hesitantly. He hoped for the best.

"Normally, if you take a swim, a few minutes in the water can kill you." said Toni. Hiccup flinched. "But this time of year, the waters are slightly warmer so you could last for about an hour."

"How long has it been?" asked Hiccup to Astrid. Astrid looked up at the sky. It was early in the afternoon, there is a chance that the twins will survive.

"What are you looking for?" asked Toni.

"I have two friends. They're both twins, one girl one boy. They look very similar. They fell into the water earlier." said Hiccup trying to keep his cool. Toni thought for a minute. She leapt on her dragon.

"I'll go find them, where did they roughly land?" asked Toni.

"They landed there and I'm coming there too!" said Hiccup. Astrid held him back.

"Hiccup, your arm is still dislocated and Toothless is unable to fly." said Astrid. Hiccup looked down at his arm. After all that time, the cold has gotten it so numb, that he couldn't feel it at all.

"But-" Hiccup started. Astrid pulled him down to rest.

"I'll go!" said Snoutlout, hoping to impress Astrid.

"Good. Bring the back _alive._" said Astrid. Snoutlout hung his head, he was hoping for a nice 'Be careful out there.'

"Come on, Snotface!" said Toni as her dragon flapped over the ocean.

"It's SNOUTLOUT!" shrieked Snoutlout as he bolted after Toni on Hookfang.

"I hope Ruffnut and Tuffnut are okay…" said Hiccup

* * *

><p>Ruffnut awoke, she was on a frozen Ice berg. Tuffnut was there too, sleeping. She was freezing cold, but when she saw her brother, she thought her heart stopped. Tuffnut's gash on his leg had worsen and he was freezing cold. He was probably the one who hauled Ruffnut in when she fainted because of the shock of the sheer cold water. The Zippleback was sleeping around them, tucking in their heads around them to preserve body heat. It's wing was over them, to make the environment next to the Zippleback warm, but still very chilly. She checked herself, she was okay, cold, but okay. She hastily took off her animal skin vest and placed it on Tuffnut. It would be a higher risk for her to freeze to death, but she wanted her brother to live. She was shocked how cold it was when she stripped her vest off. She was only wearing a blue sleeveless shirt. She edged closer to her brother and fell asleep. Not that she knew that ice was slowly creeping up her leg. If this keeps up, Ruffnut will be frozen alive.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nuse: This chapter might be fail because Razor is very sick and couldn't figure out what to put.<strong>

**Ninja: She's in bed right now, with Night Eve and Bahirebishiek making sure she doesn't leave the room**

**Nuse: So we'll do the ending thingy.**

**Ninja: So...erm...R & R?**

**Nuse: Wait for the next chapter...er...not so soon!**

* * *

><p><em>A Note From Razor:<em>

****_I am sick because i overworked myself again. With pressing chapters on this while submitting artwork to groups and homework/quizzes/test/exams pressing on that. I'm sorry that this chapter might be the worst of them. I might reconsider to write this again. Until then, I won't be posting a new story until i get better. This might take a while because my parents doesn't know I'm sick. My brother is sick too, but he gets the attention. I love my brother so I'm not telling my parents until he is all better. Let him get the attention. I have a fever and so does he, but he doesn't cough, he just sits there. I started coughing 2 days ago and mine hasn't healed yet. Well, i hope my bro gets well soon it hurts to swallow! :3 Get well soon Jonathan! (Brother). _

_~Razor~  
><em>


	9. Part 2 Chapter 4 RedStained Ice

**Razor: Hello all anticipating people! I am feeling much better, but i keep coughing a lot.**

**Nuse: Yea, she's coughing real bad now.**

**Ninja: But she is getting better right?**

**Night Eve: Wait...where's Bahirebishiek?**

**Nuse: Oh he's sick.**

**Razor: Anyways, enjoy the chapter! I do not own HTTYD!**

**Ninja: Wait...did he get sick from you?**

**Razor: Problem? *Troll face*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Part 2 Chapter 4- Red-Stained Ice<p>

Snoutlout and Hookfang flew after Antonia and her dragon, Marine. They haven't been flying for a while when the spotted in the ocean, a dragon. A Zippleback to be exact. He and Toni flew down to investigate. They landed on nearby icebergs, which were close to the one the Zippleback was on, so they could jump across. They neared the seemingly dead dragon until it lifted its heads and gave a joyful snort. It unveiled the twins underneath it's wings and they looked at the twins.

"By the Thor's mighty beard!" said Snoutlout. He saw in his own eyes, the twins were alive. He looked at Ruffnut, she was half-frozen from her waist to her legs in ice. Her brother was only frozen in the legs. "We need to get them back to Hiccup!"

"Right!" said Toni as she wrapped a scarf around Ruffnut and a thin blanket over Tuffnut.

"Where do you get these stuff?" asked Snoutlout.

"You must always be prepared. I brought lots of garments to fight off the cold." she said. "But this isn't going to keep both of them alive much longer."

"Right then…" said Snoutlout. Toni's dragon clamped it's talons gently on Ruffnut's shoulders so she could carry them while Hookfang would try to carry Tuffnut. The reason was the Zippleback was also freezing cold and need the energy to fly. Putting the twins on it's back would only send it crashing down into the icy waters. They flew for a while and soon caught sight of Hiccup and the others.

* * *

><p>Hiccup looked at the sky. He saw the approaching figures of Snoutlout, Toni, and the Zippleback. He also two limp figures hanging in the talons of Marine and Hookfang. He watched until he realized the two figures, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, are frozen. He quickly went to them as they landed. They moved the twins near the flames and they started to regian color into their skin. Ruffnut woke of first.<p>

"Ugh…I feel so cold…wait, how's Tuffnut?" asked Ruffnut. She sat up and looked at Tuffnut who was still snoozing lazily next to her. "Lazy bum, get up."

"Huh…what?" said Tuffnut. "Aww…it's still afternoon, can I go back to sleep?"

Ruffnut smacked him in the back of the head. He stretched and looked at his leg. He was bandaged by Astrid and Ruffnut was warmed up by Hookfang. The Zippleback was back to normal too, the dragons breathed fire on it and it warmed up. It did not burn it though, since dragon skin is fireproof. It just heated up the insides. Toni announced when everyone was well rested and Astrid had changed Hiccup's bandages. However, Ruffnut for some reason had some of her blood still frozen in her legs, disabiling the ability to run or walk very quickly. Hiccup still

"Let's go to my village, you can fully recover there." said Toni. Hiccup nodded, he was in condition to disagree to Toni. They were half starved since Fishleg's bag was ripped from his shoulders during the storm. They mounted on their dragons with Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snoutlout, and Fishlegs, Astrid flying in the air while Hiccup and Toni ran on the ice. Toothless had gotten some practice running on ice and now had better balance than before. They set out at the ice, with Antonia leading the way.

* * *

><p>Hiccup expected the village to be full and bustling with people, but when they got there. Everything was destroyed and everyone was gone. This sent Toni incredibly confused. She wandered around the village shouting names.<p>

"What in the name of Thor?" wondered Astrid. She picked up a doll that was slightly burnt on the edges.

"Something really awful must of happened." said Fishlegs. He didn't like the sight of ashes and every so often blood trails

"Stepmother! Stepsister! Stepbrother!" she called. She led the gang to what used to be a blacksmith area. Hiccup looked at the tools and with Astrid's help, made a new tail for Toothless. Toni had returned to the group looking worried.

"What's wrong with the village?" said Hiccup.

"They're gone…all gone." said Toni depressed.

"Hey guys!" shouted Tuffnut. Hiccup looked at what Tuffnut and Ruffnut had discovered. It was a dead body of a white wyren.

"They've come here too!" said Hiccup. Toni just looked confused. Hiccup explained that their village was captured. "I'm guessing they came and took your village too."

"Well, I'm going to find them!" said Toni. She stood up, but then something caught her eye and then she hissed through teeth. "Somebody is here."

Hiccup looked through a broken window and saw the man. The same man who had killed his father in his dream. The man was bald and had an eye-patch. He was very muscular and his large White Wyren dragons stood obidently beside him.

"Him!" whispered Hiccup. "He's the one who took your village!"

Antonia cursed under her breathe. She shoved the gang into the underground shaft where they kept the dragons.

"Listen, I'm going to distract them then we make a brake for it?" said Toni. Hiccup protested.

"But you could get yourself killed!"

"I'm going to show that man what it means to engage the Ice Village in a fight." hissed Toni. She and Marine quietly crept out and threw a snowball at the man. He was enraged. He whistled and more soilders came. She outwitted them easily, but she knew she wouldn't hold on for long.

"Hiccup! Now!" she shouted. Hiccup and the others with their dragons broke out of the shaft sending gasp of bewilderment across the soldiers.

"Follow me!" said Toni. She led them through a series of twist and turns. It was difficult to maneuver through such tight turns, especially on ice and when you have a legion of angry warrior chasing you throwing spears. Toni lead them to a vast amount of ice. It had dimmed a little, night was slowly falling. "Come on! Fly!"

"But your dragon can't fly!" protested Hiccup. Snoutlout, Fishlegs, and the twins took to the sky and were circling shouting to hurry up.

"Hiccup, we're out of time!" said Astrid. Stormfly flapped her wings and she was airborne. Suddenly, a spear shot through and it went through Marine's leg. The poor dragon fell down in pain. Toni tumbled off and saw the approaching legion of warriors. A warrior sent a spear down her arm. Toni's arm ripped and blood spilled onto the ice, coloring the area with red.

"Hiccup! Fly! Fly away as far as you can!" shouted Toni. Hiccup heart stopped. The same words his father had said to him before he was pushed onboard the metal ship. "Follow the mountains! It'll be safe!"

"No...no…" muttered Hiccup. He was frozen. Toni continued to fight the warriors with a dagger she pulled out. She succeeded with killing 3 but more was pouring in. Even if the dragons engage the fight as well, there are too many warriors.

"Hiccup!" shouted Astrid. Hiccup snapped out of his nightmare. He unwillingly told Toothless to fly towards the moutains, like Toni had said. Hiccup looked back and he saw Toni on the ground. With a spear that had went through her waist. She lay dead, but she was alive. She looked up at Hiccup and mouthed to him. "Fly…fly..away…far…as…you…can…" Toni closed her eyes and she was motionless. He heard the wails from Marine as the broken-legged dragon struggled to get to her master.

"Oh no…" said Astrid. She saw the motionless body of Toni on the red ice. "Toni…"

"Should we turn back to help?" asked Ruffnut. Seeing this much blood had awakened the scars she had when she was at the 'games' struggling for survival, but this…this was too much blood spilled.

"No." croaked Hiccup. "Fly towards the mountain. Don't look back."

They were silent as they flew through the ice cold night. Hiccup looked back, despite his words. The red dot of blood was in a distance. A single tear rolled down his cheek and it fell towards the earth below the flying dragons. The tear traveled down to the ice and it was frozen, but when it crashed into the ice, it shattered.

* * *

><p>The man walked through.<p>

"How much men did we lose?" he asked. He looked at the seemingly dead body of the girl and her crying dragon.

"Only three, Lord Dracul." replied one of the men. The man now known as Dracul walked up to the girl. The dragon nipped him as he walked pass. He didn't care. He looked into the girl's body which had stained the ice forever in a bloody red. He prodded his foot at her. She suddenly shifted.

"Oh! She's alive!" said one of the warriors.

"Interesting." said Dracul. "Place her with the other warriors and makes sure she lives."

"Right away, sir!" said a warrior. The warriors loaded the crying dragon and the almost dead girl into a cage and Dracul mounted his large dragon.

"We got two new toys to play with, Kerboros." said Dracul. He flew into the sky with his warrior's white wyrens carrying the two new 'toys' after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Razor: I tried to keep the fact that we do NOT kill any characters in this Fanfiction. <strong>

**Nuse: So we showed what happened to Toni after the gruesome battle.**

**Ninja: I think Hiccup must feel a lot of pain.**

**Night Eve: I would imagine, having the same words your father said to you being said again in the same situation. I would die mentally.**

**Razor: Well you get to see what happens to Hiccup and how does he cope with it in the next chapter!**

**Nuse: Can't wait to get started working on it.**

**Razor: R & R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Night Eve's Dictionary!<strong>

****_Night Eve here! Here are some names that actually mean something if you wondering. I have created a Dictionary add-on to this chapter so you can understand better!_

**Dracul-  
><strong>Roman name for dragon or demon.

**Kerboros-**  
>A name for an evil beast.<p> 


	10. Part 2 Chapter 5 The Decision

**Razor: Hello, and I'm sorry for not typing it up. Homework and Stuff...test...**

**Nuse: I know right? They're so much quizzes, test, projects happening right before...**

**All: SPRING BREAK**

**Bahirebishiek: WoOhOo!**

**Night Eve: Finally, a night where i don't have to study!**

**Ninja: Stay up late watching movies and playing games!**

**Razor: Oh the joys of Spring~ And futher more, i will be publishing PART 3. **

**Nuse: This chapter will be the last chapter for PART 2.**

**Ninja: So we are going to have more action involved in PART 3 and maybe we are considering making.**

**Bahirebishiek: PART IV!**

**Razor: xD so we're going to spend a while on this.**

**Night Eve: This chapter is just a short one leading into the plot of PART 3.**

**Razor: So enjoy the chapter. AND i do not own HTTYD.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The gang had been flying for a while. They reached the cold mountains. Hiccup had took Toni's death hard. They landed in the foot of the mountain, surrounded by a forest. He remembered that the face that Antonia and Stoick had. They were the same. They were in the same situation. He had to run away in both of them. Hiccup felt like a failure, first he got his father captured and a friend who saved his life killed. He was silent once they landed for rest. Then he screamed.<p>

"Hiccup! Shh…be quiet…the wyrens could be tracking us!" hushed Astrid.

"My father…Antonia!" he yelled. "They died the same way!" Poor Astrid had no idea how Hiccup actually felt like. She tried to get him to quiet down but he kept rambling to himself. Toothless grumbled, he saw blood. He did not like it. Toothless thinks that the blood he saw was making Hiccup very upset. Suddenly and unexpectedly, Ruffnut walked up and slapped Hiccup in the face.

"Ow!" yelped Hiccup.

"Would you get a hold of yourself, Useless? We're in danger and we don't have time to change a baby's diapers." said Ruffnut. Hiccup stopped talking. He was shocked. Tuffnut walked up to Ruffnut and looked Hiccup in the eyes.

"Yea, Useless, you're our only hope so get us out of here!" said Tuffnut. Astrid was horrified at first, but then realized what the twins were trying to do. Snoutlout and Fishlegs watched the conversation very curiously.

"So are you going to lead us, or are you going to just stand here like a gawking fishbone." said Astrid cuffing him lightly on the head. Hiccup looked up at his friends.

"They're right. Our chances of survival would defiantly increase if you lead us up the mountain." said Fishlegs.

"Uhm…better lead us Hiccup, or we'll die for sure…" muttered Snoutlout as he nervously looked up and down. Hiccup looked up at his friends. He smiled. They were right, if he didn't function right, they _all _wouldn't survive. His smile faded when he noticed a white figure in the sky. The others looked up.

"Oh b0y, here we go again…" muttered Snoutlout.

"Uh…I don't think we can fly on our dragons in this case." said Fishlegs.

"You don't say?" replied Ruffnut.

"We're doomed." said Tuffnut.

"Hiccup, what do we do?" said Astrid. Hiccup pushed aside his painful thoughts about his father and Antonia, and tried to concentrate how they were going to get out of this pickle.

"We have to scale the mountain on foot. Good thing there are trees here." said Hiccup. The mountain was surrounded by trees that thrives in the cold and was excellent cover for the travelling group.

"We might not survive the cold, Hiccup." said Astrid. "Without Antonia's survival skills, we might not _all _make it over to the other side."

"Yea, but we can't go around the mountain. There's no cover there." countered Hiccup. After 5 minutes of intense arguing, Astrid gave in and agreed to climb the mountain. The gang rested for a while before climbing the mountain that would take their lives if they're not careful.

* * *

><p><strong>Razor: So how do you like the chapter? Tried to make as much suspense possible.<strong>

**Nuse: I hope it pleased you.**

**Night Eve: Spring Break is where we are possibly going to go through half of the story of Part 3.**

**Bahirebishiek: SPRING! **

**Ninja: SO GET READY FOR SOME EPIC ACTION! (Not to much violence of course)**

**Razor: So R & R! Tell us what you think if Part 2!**

**Nuse: And get ready for PART 3!**

**Bahirebishiek: SPRING IS HERE! SPRING IS HERE!**

**All: AWWWWW YEAAA!  
><strong>


	11. Part 3 Chapter 1 The Hike

**Razor: Hello, i'm relaxing in Spring Break. Nothing to do so i went to go work on this chapter.**

**Nuse: I tell you, this chapter is very sad.**

**Ninja: Honestly, i almost cried at one point.**

**Razor: Sorry to break the Gang's high sprits, but i needed this point. Also, instead of putting Antonia as one of the main chars, she's going in the minor chars. She is important, but won't be in the story too much in Chapter 3.**

**Bahirebishiek: This story took a sharp turning point...**

**Night Eve: You can say that again.**

**Bahirebishiek: This story took a sharp turning- *WHACK***

**Nuse: *hits bahirebishiek*  
><strong>

**Razor: ANYWAYS, enjoy reading the first chapter of Part 3!**

**Ninja: Razor does not own HTTYD.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Part 3 Chapter 1: The Hike<p>

Hiccup woke up. He opened his eyes and he was half-buried in the snow. His friends where all gone, even Toothless. He didn't have the strength physically and mentally to stand up and find his friends and even his best friend. He looked through the slit his eye had allowed him. His fake leg had snapped and he knew he couldn't stand up even if he tried. His dislocated arm was so numb that he couldn't feel the pain. The sheer cold froze the tears that dribbled down his face. He closed his eyes muttering the last words through the hail and snow. His words were barely made it out his blue lips.

"I'm…sorry…I-I-I f-f-failed….y…ou….gu….s"

He closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>HOURS EARLIER<em>

Astrid climbed the mountain with Stormfly following close behind. She looked ahead and saw Hiccup struggling to trudge through the thick snow, even with Toothless' help. His fake leg was holding him back, but still he went, holding Toothless with his good hand. He was very determined to get revenge on the man who took his father and presumably killed Antonia. Astrid walked up to Hiccup. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hiccup, this must be really hard for you."

"No, I'm fine. The snow isn't bothering me too much."

"No, I mean mentally, Hiccup. You did a wonderful thing. Fighting to lead us regardless of how you feel."

Hiccup was silent as he continued to walk up the steep slope.

"Hiccup, thank you."

Astrid hugged Hiccup and kissed him. Hiccup managed to make a broken smile. Astrid was pained to see him in so much pain.

"It's getting really steep, we could fall." complained Snoutlout who was clutching Hookfang so he wouldn't slip and slide down hundreds of feet.

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard." said Hiccup. Astrid smiled and was glad that Hiccup still remembered his father's words. There was the real Hiccup somewhere hidden in the half-frozen and slightly mentally distorted thinking.

"Guess you are useful, Useless." commented Tuffnut. Hiccup managed a smile. He was happy that his friends still had the spirit to survive even though his spirit almost perished.

"Yup. Our chances of survival is significantly increasing." said Fishlegs. He had lost weight. He no longer looked like the chubby round boy. He was becoming skinny, but he still had that annoying personality of his. Ruffnut smiled next to Tuffnut. She had lost her mentally dead status and was now her annoying self, occasionally pushing Tuffnut facedown into the snow. Snoutlout would not stop complaining on how cold the weather is, how tired and hungry he was, and when they were going to take a break. The others ignored his stupid questions and moved on. They continued the hazardous trail up the mountain.

* * *

><p>The dark blue sky was dotted with many white specks of white wyrens circling around, looking for <em>them. <em>Snoutlout decided it was a time to sit down, but in the wrong spot. It was so slippery he slid down a couple feet and knocked into Ruffnut. Her helmet flew off and bonked Toothless on the tail which shocked him and he let out a blast of flames into the sky.

"Snoutlout!" Everybody screamed at him. Ruffnut picked up her helmet and placed on her head before smacking Snoutlout on the noodle. The white specks quickly gathered where Toothless had shot the flame. The big wyren landed in front of Toothless. The man was not on his back, it was the dreaded huge wyren, accompanied by thousands of small wyrens.

"Run! Everybody! Run!" screeched Hiccup. All the dragons and their riders bolted away. There was no time to mount their dragons, the swarm of white wyrens was too much. Snoutlout was running like a maniac in the lead and pointed to a huge cave. Everyone and their dragons ran towards the cave. Hiccup was the slowest since his fake leg was so hard to move through the snow. Everyone and their dragons were inside the cave which was leading into a series of caverns, Hiccup fake leg couldn't take the strain and snapped. Hiccup fell down and rolled down a side of a hill, off a short cliff. He held on with his good arm.

"Hiccup!" He heard Astrid shout his name and Toothless calling out for him, but the snow blurred his vision. Suddenly, one of the wyrens landed in front of him and made him let go. He fell down a couple of meters before plunging into a mound of snow, cushioning him from the fall slightly. He heard the shouts of his name fade into the screeching of the blinding wind. He laid there in the while, his brain refused to function normally. He started to hallucinate. He thought he saw his father standing before him and he lifted his hand weakly wanting his father to help him. His father reached for him, but when they were about to touch, a gust of wind took his father away.

"Dad! Please! Don't leave me! Please!" Hiccup pleaded. They he looked up and saw Antonia and her dragon. She smiled, but she disappeared in a gust of wind too. "No, no, no! Don't leave me!"

Hiccup screeched but his voice was not heard over the wailing of the wind. He was yelling blindly into the cold air. Suddenly he thought he saw Toothless stood over him. Toothless bent down and when he was about to touch Hiccup with his snout he vanished.

"No! Don't! Nn…..AHHHHH!" he screeched. His heart broke. He knew no one would hear him. he was just yelling into the wind. Then thought Astrid standing at a distance, but she just glared and turned around before vanished in a gust of wind.

"Stop it! Stop it!" muttered Hiccup. He was too tired to think now. He had been yelling at hallucinations. He laid there half-buried in the snow. He closed his eyes just for a while. He opened his eyes and he was half-buried in the snow. His friends where all gone, even Toothless. He didn't have the strength physically and mentally to stand up and find his friends and even his best friend. He looked through the slit his eye had allowed him. His dislocated arm was so numb that he couldn't feel the pain. The sheer cold froze the tears that dribbled down his face. He closed his eyes muttering the last words through the hail and snow. His words were barely made it out his blue lips.

"I'm…sorry…I-I-I f-f-failed….y…ou….gu….s"

* * *

><p>Astrid looked into the snow between the crack, she and the rest of the gang made it inside the cave and went through series of caverns. They had lost the angry mob of white wyrens, but they also lost Hiccup. Poor Toothless kept wailing and wouldn't let anyone pet him, but Astrid. Astrid was heartbroken; Hiccup was alone in the cold. She could tell that he was very sick when first his father went missing. She kept this to herself, but then she knew Hiccup was getting very sick. Not physically, but mentally. The gang rested in one of the cavern with a crack letting a few grains of snow in, cooling the environment. Hookfang lighted a fire by burning sticks that were scattered around the area. Fishlegs had explained that this used to be a dragon nest. He was right because she saw eggshells scattered around on the way. The gang was lost without Hiccup. Their high spirits vanished. She knew, she had to find Hiccup before it was too late, but of course, it could be already.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Razor: Soo? What do you think?<strong>

**Nuse: This story is very one-sided. They always seem to die.**

**Ninja: Exactly.**

**Razor: That's what I'm trying to do.**

**Bahirebishiek: I thought up of the last part you know. Razor didn't agree to add the last part, but what did i tell you?**

**Razor: I wanted to put it in the next chapter to build suspense, but oh well.**

**Night Eve: Can't go exactly as planned.**

**Bahirebishiek: You can say that again.**

**Night Eve: Can't go exactly as planned.**

**Bahirebishiek: *expects somebody to hit her, but nothing happens* Hey, why was I hit?**

**Nuse: Problem? *troll face***

**Razor: *laughs* R & R! Tell me how you like Part 3 so far!**

**Bahirebishiek: FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUU-*Bleep***

**Nuse: Hey, no cussing here.**

***fight continues*  
><strong>


	12. Part 3 Chapter 2 Reunited

**Razor: Hello all happy people. It's another chapter for How to Train Your Dragon- Let the games begin!**

**Nuse: It's becoming really awesome because me and Razor are paying attention to each detail.**

**Night Eve: And coming up with outrageous ideas. Who would ever think about eating a Pinecone?**

**Bahirebishiek: I did once, by accident.**

**Ninja: How did you eat one _accidentally._**

**Bahirebishiek: I have no idea. I picked up a pinecone and i ate it because i thought it was chocolate.**

**Nuse: So how does i taste?**

**Bahirebishiek: Crunch. Not half-bad if you ask me.**

**Razor: That's...nice to know. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

**Night Eve: Razor does not own HTTYD.**

**Ninja: You are one disgusting person, Abhi.**

**Bahirebishiek: What? Who could blame me, i was only five!**

**Nuse: But don't you have a limit on what you can or cannot eat?**

**Bahirebishiek: What limit?**

**Razor: O.O;  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since Hiccup went missing after the wyren attacked. They left the cave with all of them in total despair. They went out of a different way than they had entered. They were at a lower level and there was a half frozen lake that stretched out before them. They made a meager camp. Without Hiccup to lead them, they didn't know what to do. They would all argue like Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Toothless entered depression, when Astrid or anyone else looked in his eyes, they knew what he wanted.<p>

On the afternoon of the third day, Ruffnut and Fishlegs went out to a part of the woods to gather sticks for their measly fire going on. They had walked a while before Fishlegs decided to speak.

"It's different without Hiccup." said Fishlegs miserably.

"Oh really, you big oaf." replied Ruffnut quiet harshly and rash. She missed Hiccup too. She had a slight crush on him before, but when he fell for Astrid part of her died inside. She ignored this pain and replaced her crush with a friendship she will never have again. She coutinued to pout until she tripped over a log.

"Stupid log." said Ruffnut. She gave a weak kick at it. Walking and lack of food depleted her strength. Ruffnut didn't see it because she was giving ridiculous comments about the log. Fishlegs did see it. Ever so slightly, he saw the log move.

"Hey it's not a log. It's a person." said Fishlegs. "Looks like a dead one too."

"A person? What would a person go out here on his own in this weather and condition?"

"But we are." Ruffnut punched him in his arm.

"Ow!" Fishlegs yelped and looked guiltily at Ruffnut.

"Let's see who this person is…" said Ruffnut. She bent over and brushed the snow from the person's face. It was a small person, very thin and cold. His skin had turned blue and he looked dead, but if you are an observant person, you might see the slight movement of his breathing. Ruffnut and Fishlegs looked at the face in total awe.

"Oh my Thor!" shouted Ruffnut. Fishlegs fell over.

"It-it-it's…."

The two Viking teens looked at each other in excitement.

* * *

><p><em>ONE DAY EARLIER<em>

Hiccup awoke again. He was very cold and could barely function his leg. He looked above. There was tons of scattered winter trees surrounding the area. He sat up with his good arm. He remembered in a jerking motion that his arm was still in a sling and dislocated as ever. He had recovered from the hallucinations and almost completely forgotten about them, however, they continued to return to him as flashbacks. He looked at his fake leg, cleanly snapped in half.

"Oh great." he muttered.

The fake leg had snapped in half because of the strain, but why was the cut so neat? He looked closer. He saw that his fake leg did not snap because of strain, but someone had cut it. Cut it?

"Why would someone cut my leg, there was nothing but wyrens back there…" thought Hiccup. He knew he was in no condition to walk because of his dislocated arm and his fake leg cut in half. He looked down and saw a lake, frozen perhaps, but still water. Hiccup was very thirsty so he took a handful of snow and ate it. It wasn't much help because it made him thirstier and he didn't like the cold sloshing in his throat, but it was better than nothing. He looked around for something to eat, but there was nothing. Frustrated, he picked up a nearby rock and threw it a tree. The tree was weakened by the wind and a couple of pine cones fell down followed by a huge tree branch. Hiccup flinched when the huge branch fell to the ground.

"Is there anything to eat around here?" thought Hiccup. "All I see is trees. No fruit. There probably fish in that half-frozen lake, but it's a long way from here. What to do…"

Hiccup looked around until a pinecone caught in the corner of his eye. He picked it up. He pondered awhile if he should eat it.

"Eat it? Don't eat it? Oh the things I do for survival" muttered Hiccup.

He took a bite out of the pinecone. It tasted like the forest and not half-bad. It was very crunchy and hard to swallow. When Hiccup swallowed the first bite, he started to feel better.

"This is worse than when Toothless tried to feed me his fish that he regurgitated." thought Hiccup taking another tough bite from the pinecone.

After he had eaten about two pinecones, his stomach quieted down. He didn't like pinecones and would very much rather eat Toothless' regurgitated raw fish.

"Toothless…what are you doing now? I hope you're okay, buddy. Keep the others safe until I find you." thought Hiccup.

There was a downhill slope to the direction of the half-frozen lake. He attempted to stand up a couple times but all the time failed. There was no use. He was just about to give up when he saw the broken branch. An idea popped into Hiccup's brain and he shifted towards the huge branch. It took a couple of grabs to grab it since his finger and hands were so numb. He clambered on it and inched it forward a couple times until he was in front of the downward slope.

"Okay, let's see if this works." said Hiccup giving one final shove an the branch came hurling down the downslope. "Woaahhh!"

Hiccup hung on as the branch and Hiccup sled down the downslope in the direction of the half-frozen lake.

* * *

><p><em>IN THE PRESENT<em>

Astrid and Tuffnut managed to catch a medium sized pile of fish. They piled the fish and divided it up equally. The Viking teens shared 6 fish while the dragons each got 2 fish, but 4 fishes for the Zippleback. The dragons gladly accepted their food and gobbled it up very quickly. Toothless ignored his food until Astrid managed to get him to eat half of a fish. The fire was dying out so they couldn't cook the fish until Ruffnut and Fishlegs got back.

"This sucks. I'm so hungry." muttered Snoutlout.

"We're stuck in a very big snowy mountain, what you expected?" retorted Tuffnut. Astrid was still by Toothless' side, trying to convince him to eat when she heard shouting in the distance.

"Hey! Guys!" Ruffnut came running over with a giant branch followed by an eager Fishlegs holding a figure in his arms.

"Look who we found!" shouted Fishlegs. In his back, he held a half-dead person dangling from his arms.

Toothless' head popped up. He smelled a very familiar odor. He turned around and looked at Fishlegs who was holding the figure, too mangled to recognize. Toothless raced towards Fishlegs, startling everybody, including Fishlegs who dropped the person on the snow. Toothless happily pounced on the person, licking his warm red tongue on his face. After a few moments, the person's eyes opened and he looked up at the happy Night Fury. The person smiled and opened his mouth to say something.

"Well hello, buddy."

* * *

><p><em>IN THE PAST<em>

Hiccup raced down the hill and he had to figure out how to control the increasingly speeding branch. It was a bit like driving Toothless which he is an expert at. He used his good leg, which was a bit different because he always used his fake leg to steer, to steer himself around the mounds of snow and rocks sticking in his way.

"Wooohooo!" shouted Hiccup. He imagined that he was riding Toothless again, it was so much fun. He and his friends should try it sometime!

"My friends…where are they? Did something bad happen to them? Did Toothless fail to protect them?" thought Hiccup.

He was distracted for a second and was not paying attention to the huge jutting rock. Realized at the last second, but it was too late. He and the branch were tossed into the air a few meters away. He landed with a grunt on the snow. He was so close to the half-frozen lake, but yet so far. He was too tired to try any more stunts like this.

"This never happened with Toothless and I, hasn't it?" thought Hiccup.

He thought about his best friend Toothless for a while. He missed his dragon, he really did and…Astrid. He missed Astrid too. He missed her warm hugs and kisses. He felt awkward for a second before thinking about the rest of his friends. Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the annoying twins, they would not stop arguing for at least ten seconds when they started. Fishlegs was all brainy, always studying something about dragons or something smart that he didn't understand. Snoutlout always liked to pretend to be brave, when actually he wasn't really at all. Then he started to think about Antonia. He had only met her briefly, she had revived him from a storm and found all his friends. She was dead for sure…or is she? Hiccup didn't know if Antonia ever survived that attack, but he didn't think anyone would be alive after all _that_. He thought about his father, Stoick the Vast. He missed his comments and even missed being scolded by him. He really loved his father, he was the only family member he had. Snoutlout was his cousin, but he wasn't that close to him. He didn't remember who his mother was either.

These thought wandered around Hiccup's mind when he decided to fall asleep in the middle of the snow. It wasn't a very good idea, but he knew there nothing he could do anyways. He curled up to preserve body heat. He closed his eyes and almost swore he heard distant shouting. His friends? Maybe he was just hallucinating again.

* * *

><p><em>IN THE PRESENT<em>

The gangs were all very happy. They had found a person who was mistaken to be a log by Ruffnut and it turned out to be the person they least expected it to be. It was Hiccup. The gang was so overjoyed. Toothless would not stop licking Hiccup until his frozen skin became sticky with dragon saliva. Hiccup kept laughing while everyone else cried with joy. Snoutlout shed some tears, hugging Hookfang. Tuffnut and Ruffnut repeatedly gave each other high fives. Fishlegs hugged Meatlug and would not let go. Astrid ran over to Hiccup and hugged the sticky boy covered with dragon saliva. She punched him.

"Hey!" protested Hiccup.

"That's for scaring me." said Astrid scolding. She was delighted to see Hiccup alive and well.

"You know, this is not really the best time to be hitting-" Astrid leaned forward and gave a kiss to him.

"That's for everything else."

"You know…I did get used to it." said Hiccup smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Razor: I'm sorry if there's any confusion to the back to the future thing.<br>**

**Nuse: Oh i love that movie.**

**Night Eve: Back to the Future right? It's so awesome!**

**Razor: I've never watched it though.**

**Ninja: OMG...What do you do all day?**

**Nuse: You need to get out more.**

**Bahirebishiek: It's a great movie.**

**Night Eve: No kidding.**

**Razor: I don't know, I watched Jurassic Park in 2012. I don't know a lot of stuff. I still don't know who Talor Swift is.**

**Nuse: It's Taylor Swift.**

**Razor: What the Heck, i don't know. Please R & R people :)**

**Night Eve: YOU MUST WATCH IT _NOW! _**

**Ninja: *drags Razor to the home theater***

**Razor: But Hugo was a good movie!...  
><strong>


	13. Part 3 Chapter 3 Ice and Sleet

**Razor: I AM BACK AND IM HAPPY!**

**Nuse: You're back!**

**Night Eve: I'm so happy!**

**Ninja: It wasn't the same without you!**

**Bahirebishiek: Aww...but i was having a wonderful time _not _being tormented by you...**

**Nuse: *smacks abhi* Don't listen to him, how was Singapore?**

**Razor: Awesome! I even managed to fit time to write the next chapter! I also rode a new ride called TRANSFORMERS THE RIDE. It was awesome!**

**Ninja: Cool! I have to find it on youtube somehow. I bet someone is dumb enough to grab two 3D glasses and record their adventures there.**

**Night Eve: Glad your back! **

**Razor: So enjoy the chapter everyone! I do not own HTTYD!**

**Bahirebishiek: They should really make a How To Train Your dragon ride similar to The Amazing Adventures of Spiderman. It's like, you're riding a dragon over the sky!**

**Razor: Sounds awesome!**

**Ninja: I would totally ride that.**

**Night Eve and Nuse: Me too!**

***Continues to talk about the idea*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The spirits of the Viking teens rose as they found Hiccup. He was very cold and almost frozen; however, Toothless had licked Hiccup until he smelled like a dragon himself. Hiccup was still very weak from the cold and had to rest. Now the only problem was how they were going to travel with one grounded dragon (Toothless), a disabled person (Hiccup), and a half-frozen &amp; half-starve group (The rest of the gang). They had rested a few days by drinking melted snow and ice and by eating fish from the lake they were in.<p>

"How in the name of Thor, are we going to go over the mountain like this?" said Tuffnut waving his stick with a cooked fish on top of it.

"We're in the middle of nowhere and nobody knows we're here except the wyrens." added Ruffnut.

"Plus, the condition of everyone is going to slow us down a lot." said Fishlegs.

"Hold on, I'm thinking…" Hiccup thought and thought. How were they going to cross the rest of the mountain in the situation they were in? Suddenly, something lighted the light bulb in Hiccup's head. "I got it!"

"What is it Hiccup?" Astrid had finished removing the moss and fungi that started growing on Hiccup's half broken fake leg. She had gotten interested in the conversation.

"It doesn't involve anything scary doesn't it? Not that I'm scared or anything…" said Snoutlout.

"First, we need lots of wood." said Hiccup. He whistled for Toothless and the black dragon happily trotted to his master. "We're going to make a sled, and Toothless here is going to pull it."

"Awesome, but what about the rest of us?" asked Ruffnut.

"We need the strongest dragons to fly low in the air to spot anything coming close. The others will ride their dragons while they run across the ice and sleet." explained Hiccup. "But we need to make a sled. The sled will also be able to carry food so we can make it."

The other teens thought about it for a while before Astrid stood up.

"All right, I'm going to fix Toothless' harness so he can pull it. Come on Toothless, boy." Astrid led Toothless to a vacant spot and went to work on his harness. Stormfly followed along, just in case a wyren attacks.

"So who's collecting the wood?" asked Hiccup.

"Me!" said Tuffnut.

"I'm on it." said Ruffnut. The twins glared at each other, then both bolted off to see who can collect the most wood.

"Right then, Fishlegs and me will go off to fish right?" said Snoutlout. He called for his dragon, Hookfang and rushed off with Fishlegs tumbling after him.

"Then, I'll be here, taking care of the rest of the dragons." said Hiccup. He called the twin's Zippleback and Fishlegs' Gronkle over so he can pet them and make them feel relaxed. "How you feeling you guys?"

Hiccup fished in his pockets for a while and pulled out a bundle of dragon-nip wrapped tightly in a skin handkerchief. He took a small portion and rubbed it on the dragons' noses. They quickly got very relaxed and their pupils dilated. They rolled over for Hiccup to rub the dragon-nip on their bellies. They breathed a puff a smoke of contentment and curled near Hiccup so they could get petted while they rest. He wrapped up the dragon-nip again and placed it back in his pocket. Hiccup soon got tired too and fell asleep leaning on the Zippleback.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hiccup!" Hiccup didn't want to wake up so he decided to ignore the voice. "Hiccup! WAKE UP!"<p>

Something dropped a mound of snow on his face and he came back to life.

"Woah!" He wiped the ice and snow from his eyes. He opened his eyes and blinked a little. It was morning. He must have slept throughout the afternoon and the night. He was very drowsy though. He looked around, Astrid was cheekily laughing at him. She must of dumped snow on him. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were wrestling in the snow shouting insults at each other, Snoutlout and Fishlegs were trying to stuff a massive amount of fish into a bag made out of scraps of animal fur.

"How are you Hiccup?" said Astrid once she stopped laughing. She leaned over Hiccup and brushed the last bits of snow from his ruffled hair. She handed him a leaf filled with water. "Here, we melted snow for you."

"Thank you, my lady." He thirstily drank the water in a matter of seconds. Astrid took the leaf from him and went to get more for him. Meanwhile Ruffnut and Tuffnut had finished their argument and pouted off in different directions. Snoutlout and Fishlegs finally packed all the fish inside the pack.

"Hiccup, we're ready to go you know." said Astrid sitting down near Hiccup and handing him another leaf-full of water. He drank the water then set it down near his feet. "Look over there, Toothless is having a short nap before we depart."

"All right. I'm sorry I couldn't help making the sled." Toothless was indeed in a very deep asleep curling up. His harness was held by long strips of animal skins from Ruffnut's jacket. The sled was made with pieces of wood was tied tightly together with more strips. The sled was just big enough to fit Hiccup and the pack of fish. Suddenly, he realized something. "Wait if Ruffnut sacrificed her jacket to be used in the sled, then what will happen when it gets to cold?"

"Don't worry. Remember that blanket that Antonia gave us? She will be tying it around herself."

"Oh I see." Hiccup saw Ruffnut roughly grabbing a blanket from Tuffnut and wrapped it and so she looked like mighty Thor and his cape.

"Well Hiccup? Ready?" said Astrid. She helped Hiccup up.

"I was ready when I faced the green death? Wasn't I?" said Hiccup. Although he was proud that he single-handedly took down the terrible beast, he still had nightmares about it. He would often dream about the gaping mouth as it reached up for him.

"All right then!" Astrid hopped on Stormfly. "Hey, twins! Stop arguing for a second!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut stopped shoving each other into the snow and looked up. "Help Hiccup to the sled." she ordered.

"I'm on it!" said Ruffnut and Tuffnut at the same time.

"Hey I'm on it first!" said Ruffnut.

"No, I'm on it!" said Tuffnut giving his sister a harsh cuff on her head.

"Oh really?" said Ruffnut punching her brother in the cheek.

"Oh I'm hurt! I'm very much hurt!"

"While you guys do that, I'll get there myself." said Hiccup trying to stand up. He was very amused as the twins raced over to him and helped him up. They eyed each other as they helped Hiccup hobble over to the sled and got him onto the sled. The pack was already there waiting for them. Toothless had woken up from his nap and saw Hiccup happily seated on the sled and he did his adorable dragon smile.

"Are you ready buddy?" said Hiccup as he grabbed on to the edge of the sled so he wouldn't fall off. Toothless nodded and bolted off into the snow leaving Hiccup holding on with his good hand for dear life. Though it was quick, he was laughing and he was having a great time, despite the conditions.

* * *

><p>The dragons had been going on for almost 3 hours and making excellent progress. Snoutlout and Fishlegs glided lowly through the air keeping watch for any danger. Astrid, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut rode their dragons as they flew across the ice and sleet. Stormfly was having no difficulty of running across the ice, occasionally gliding over slippery areas. On the other hand, the twin's Zippleback slid across the ice on it's broad belly making it go super speed. Toothless was having a great time pulling the lightweight pack and a very small Viking, Hiccup, across the ice and sleet.<p>

"We'll be over the mountain in no time!" said Astrid excitedly.

"This is a great way to travel!" shouted Hiccup over the course of sliding his dragon was taking him.

"The percentage of the traveling speed is very much increasing." observed Fishlegs as his dragon, Meatlug was somewhat struggling to keep up with the speeding dragons.

"This is great!" commented Snoutlout as he happily clutched his dragon, Hookfang as she flew over Hiccup and the sled.

"Hey, I control the dragon!" shouted Ruffnut as she kicked her brother in the shin.

"Hey, it was your turn last time!" tormented Tuffnut as he shoved his sister's Viking helmet over her eyes. She straightened up herself.

"Let me drive!" she roared. She punched her brother harshly in the arm. He replied with a very strong slap on the back. They continued this with their dragon, taking control over itself. Finally, Snoutlout and Hookfang decided that it was a great time to crash into a tree when they were looking at the quarreling twins. The tree snapped in half and sent an earsplitting crack that would be heard for miles.

"Snoutlout! YOU IDIOT! WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS GET US IN TROUBLE!" scolded Astrid. "THEY'RE GOING TO FIND US AND WE'LL ALL DIE THEN!"

"Sor-ry." muttered Snoutlout as he picked himself up from the snow and clambered on to Hookfang's back.

"Astrid, take it easy. As long as we be quiet and move quickly, everything will be fine." said Hiccup as he tried to calm down Astrid. "Everyone pay attention ahead. Let's move!"

The gang zoomed away, unaware that even if they stayed quiet; they left tracks behind that anyone would be welcomed to follow.

* * *

><p>Dracul picked up a splintered part of a broken tree. He observed the tracks of what looks like a sled, dragon prints, and a couple of footprints, possibly made by a <em>very <em>intelligent boy.

"What do we have here Kerberos?" said Dracul. He rubbed the snout of a very large white wyren. It had a scar down it's snout and had bloodthirsty eyes. The wyren was so huge, it was almost as big as the Green Death, half it's size probably. Kerberos replied with a menacing grunt and sniffed the trail of prints. Dracul looked at the path and rubbed Kerberos' nose again.

"Kerberos. Track down the teen Vikings." ordered Dracul. "Do not let the getaway. Bring all of them back. _Dead _or alive." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Especially that girl that we had brought along during our visit to the forest, I want her dead. You're the only one I can count on. Now go!"

Kerberos replied with a grunt and took off into the sky, blocking the sun with it's enourmous. The wyren zoomed away after the trail. After the huge wyren was out of sight, Dracul whistled and a couple of soldiers riding Polar-serpents arrived. He mounted on one and took off in exactly the opposite direction.

"I am counting on you, Kerberos." thought Dracul.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Razor: ...and then there would be the giant dragon and we dive down to fight it!**

**Nuse: Yea, a HTTYD in 3D rollar coaster would be awesome.**

**Ninja: They should make one now.**

**Razor: As well as a Kingdom Hearts roller coaster too.**

**Bahirebishiek: Yup. Although i do prefer the HTTYD one.**

**Night Eve: I'm just wondering how they will fit all the worlds into one ride. It'll be at least 10 minutes long. **

**Nuse: 10 minutes of intense rising up and down and free falls. That'll make me sick.**

**Razor: I guess you're right. But somebody should make a HTTYD The Ride.**

**Nuse: Yea that's awesome! SOMEBODY MAKE IT NOW!**

**...**

**?: Pssst! Here!**

***You look at a corner***

**?: *a white Reindeer is standing in one corner* I'm the new helper for the editorial staff. Also the mascot. My name is Sunshine, and please R & R the chapter!**

***You are very confused***

**Sunshine: Please, just wait for the next chapter. You'll see what i do...teehee~  
><strong>


	14. Part 3 Chapter 4 Attack of Kerberos

**Razor: *bursts through the chimney on a white deer and lands on Abhi* **

**Bahirebishiek: Stop it! I'm claustrophobic! *turning pale***

**Ninja: What's claustrophobic?**

**Nuse: It means he's afraid of Santa Clause.**

**Razor: HO HO HO!**

**Nuse: Stop it Razor! You're scaring him!**

**Razor: HO HO HO!**

**Bahirebishiek: -_-**

**Sunshine: *the white deer, grunts and jumps on Abhi again laughs* **

**Bahirebishiek: WHO IS THIS?  
><strong>

**Razor: _She _ is our newest edition to our group. Our mascot, Sunshine the white flying Reindeer.**

**Nuse: Aww...she's so CUTE!**

**Night Eve: KAWAII! *cuddles Sunshine and the deer smiles***

**Bahirebishiek: Mule.**

**Sunshine: Mule! MULE! You improper creature! You vile excuse for a human being, you deserve to be exterminated!**

**Ninja: That's what i said long time ago!**

**Razor: Er...while we solve this issue...enjoy the chapter...please.**

**Sunshine: You disgrace! I am the proud daughter of Cupid, Santa's flying reigndeer! As you know, I can fly and i come from ROYAL blood! *continues to talk like this.***

**Bahirebishiek: :/  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"GWAAAARGGHHHH!"<p>

A terrible roar ringed through the forest's edge. The gang and ran as fast as possible in the opposite direction of the sound, but it just seems to be getting closer. They had run so far that they found themselves in a deep valley with only a ice bridge across.

"GWAAAARGGGHHHH!"

The shout was even louder this time. Hiccup gripped the edge of the sled in fear. They had to go across. He wasn't even sure that the ice will hold Toothless' weight.

"GGGGGWWAAAAA!"

The roars were so close now. Hiccup made a helpless gesture towards the bridge. Astrid replied with a sigh and she motioned for everyone to cross. Snoutlout was shaking like a earthquake muttering quietly "This is not happening….this is not happening…". The Twins, in the first time in their life, was hugging each other. It was not normal, but they were, gripping each other as they shivered in fear. Fishlegs couldn't help making "meep" sounds once in a while clutching Meatlug tightly in a bear hug. The gang was just about to take off to the other side of the ice bridge when suddenly…

"GWAAAARGGHHHH!"

The roar was such a shock and earsplitting loud that it knocked everyone off their dragons except Hiccup, who was clutching the pack on the sled with his good hand. The huge white wyren burst through the trees, ripping the trees from their roots and tossing them into the air as if they were air themselves.

"Go! On the bridge now!" screeched Hiccup. Toothless took a running start on the ice bridge and struggled to keep in the middle and not slide off into the ice river below them. For the rest of the gang, they scrambled on to the bridge, since there was no time to get on their dragons. The dragons took a protective stance and started to distract the huge wyren.

"Woah!" shouted Snoutlout as he nearly fell off the ice bridge because he went to fast. He clutched the ice and started to quickly slide across the ice on his belly.

"AAAAHHHHH!" yelled Fishlegs as he cannon bolted across the ice and into Snoutlout which drove them both to the ice banks on the other side.

"Stop it you're making things worse!" shrieked Ruffnut.

"Oh yea? Why don't you try keeping you balance with a lunatic holding on to you?" shouted Tuffnut. He and Ruffnut looked like they were skating across the ice bridge, dangerously close to an edge.

"Guys! Concentrate!" hissed Astrid through gritted teeth. The growing roars of the dragons started to break the ice bridge.

"GWWWAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!"

The huge wyren who was very very irritated now, pulled out a huge tree from the ground and tossed it onto the ice bridge. It shattered the ice just behind Astrid and severely scratched her left arm. Astrid shrieked in pain and grabbed on using only her right hand to grab the edge of the ice bridge. Hiccup, Toothless, Snoutlout, and Fishlegs reached the other side already and could only watch the horror film that came to life.

* * *

><p>"Help me!" shouted Astrid as the ice between her fingers started to crumble. Ruffnut, who was the closest, released Tuffnut from her grip and grabbed Astrid who just was about to fall into the darkness below. The weight and sudden shock brought Ruffnut smashing onto the ice on her hip. She screamed in pain, but pulled Astrid up who was crying because of the pain on her arm.<p>

"C'mon sis! We don't have much time!" said Tuffnut as he led the girls on to the other side of the bridge.

"GWAAARGGH!" The wyren who was very angry by now, was ready to breathe fire onto the teens on the other side.

"Toothless!" shouted Hiccup. Toothless knew what he had to do. He had only one shot, and only a 1% chance he could do it. He was going to shoot his fire into the wyren's mouth. The wyren charged the shot was about to fire. Toothless pinpointed the way and shot it.

Everyone lost their sense of direction after the shot was taken. The shot had flew into the wyren's mouth at the right moment which terrible shocked the wyren. It screamed a roar and huge wisps of smoke billowed out if it's nostrils and mouth. Angry, it tried to breathe fire again, but it only succeeded in coughing out more smoke. Terrible confused, the wyren flapped it's wings and flew across the valley in 10 seconds flat and reached it's greedy claws out at the teens.

"There! Toothless! Now!" shouted Hiccup. He pointed to the top of a mountain. Toothless grunted and charged a shot. At the last second, when the talons of the wyren had almost raked Snoutlout's face, the fireball that was shot by Toothless hit the mountain and an avalanche followed. The snow made it's way down the side of the mountain and onto the wyren's back.

"GWWWARRRGHGHHH!"

The wyren screamed in confusion and pain as the snow piled on top of it. The weight was too much, even for the strong wyren itself. It was terribly weakened from the fire that was in it's throat, burning up it's stomach. The wyren itself crashed into the side of the mountain and fell down to the ice river below and was buried alive by snow. All the time it was shrieking and smoke continued to pour out of it's nostrils and mouth. Hiccup and everyone else and their dragons managed to nearly avoid the snow and escaped into an ice cave with transparent walls. The snow blocked their exit as the snow piled around everywhere.

* * *

><p>"That was a close one." said Snoutlout breathlessly. "But….it was awesome!" He shook his fist in the air. "We defeated a monster!"<p>

"Actually, Toothless did, isn't that ride buddy?" said Hiccup scratching his proud dragon on the snout. "Now then…is everyone alright?"

"I'm _am." _joked Astrid. She held up her arm. It was a terrible gash on her arm that sent Hiccup crawling over to her. Hiccup placed ice on her arm which helped numb the pain and she relaxed. The snow around them was dotted with scarlet drops of blood. Everyone has gotten a gash somewhere. Snoutlout is missing part of his nose from the raking of the wyren's claw, Fishlegs' leg had several scars from knocking into Snoutlout's helmet, Hiccup's hand were splintered from holding the sled too tightly, Astrid had a terrible gash, Tuffnut has his eye irritated from the snow, and Ruffnut has a scar on her arm. Astrid's was the worst and they used part of the pack to tie a bandage around her arm.

"Thank you Hiccup." said Astrid as Hiccup finished wrapping her arm.

"You're welcome, my lady." said Hiccup. He crawled back onto the sled where Toothless was licking himself. The dragons busily groomed themselves as they got rid of the blood on a couple scars and other things they had gotten. "We need to move. The wyren's master will be here any second. And if he does get here, we're doomed."

"But I'm tired." complained Snoutlout.

"We all are, dummy, but he's right." said Tuffnut.

"It's better. I don't want to get back to the games every again." added Ruffnut.

"Chances of survival would increase." said Fishlegs rubbing Meatlug on the head.

"Then it's settled, let's get walking." said Astrid standing up.

* * *

><p>The path they were going was narrow and small, big enough for one dragon to pass through. The riders could not ride their dragons because of the lack of space. Hiccup and Toothless was the only exception since Toothless and the sled were small enough to fit, so all the dragons were walking with their riders. Toothless and Hiccup in the back, and in the front Snoutlout followed by Fishlegs, then followed by the twins and Astrid decided to walk by the sled.<p>

"The mountains aren't safe after all." said Hiccup. "Antonia lied." Hiccup struggled not to cry as he thought about his dead friend.

"Ah…no Hiccup. There must be a reason that Antonia told us to go here. But we just have to look for it." comforted Astrid. She hoped she was right because the situation seems to be getting worse and worse. Toothless sense the crisis and smiled at Hiccup and Astrid and they felt a little better.

"At least, it can't get any worse…can it?" commented Hiccup. He did not notice who strangely Ruffnut was walking. The next series of events answered Hiccup's question.

When Ruffnut had saved Astrid from near death, did you no realize how much force it pulled her down? She had crashed into the side of the ice with such force, it broke her hip. Of course, she didn't notice until she started walking. After all the time of actually helping, she was doing it all with a fractured hip. She had collapsed on the floor 1 hour later after walking painful and awkward progress. Tuffnut answered by trying to shake her awake, but she was rendered unconscious because of the pain. Hiccup wondered why Ruffnut didn't tell anyone she was hurt. Astrid felt incredibly guilty since she was the one who made her have a fractured hip. Tuffnut didn't blame her though; he knew it was Ruffnut who was willing to hurt herself to save her friend. Anyway, she's too rough to die…isn't she?

* * *

><p>They rested at the next corner with Ruffnut being carried gently by one of the head of the Zippleback. The head had to be careful because of it's serrated teeth that could easily rip and injure Ruffnut even more. Astrid and Tuffnut worried over Ruffnut and was wondering how they were going to fix her fractured hip. They came up with a plan and they tied a long strong stick on both sides of her right leg (right part of the hip was fractured) so she could stand up. Gently using Antonia's scarf that was given to Tuffnut, bound it up very tight so she could walk, but awkwardly. They packed snow around it so when she wakes up, she won't feel any pain.<p>

Hiccup silently wondered as he adjusted the loose ends of the bandage for his dislocated arm. They were far away from the site where they were attacked, but the man could easily find them again, like how the giant wyren found them. They had to move as soon as Ruffnut awoke and it won't be easy for her to walk with a splint. They had to go soon, because as much as Hiccup tried not to believe it, he felt the man was going to reach out and grab all of them in his crooked wretched hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunshine: ...and I demand to be addressed as a lady, because i am one! *raises hoof up daintily*<strong>

**Razor: Such an amazing speech! I taught her everything i know!**

**Bahirebishiek: That makes sense, considering all the insults she said.**

**Ninja: SO MUCH WIN.**

**Night Eve: xD**

**Razor: R & R and we hope to bring the next chapter too!**

**Sunshine: *walks away and lays down on the sofa chewing on a carrot***

**Nuse: Such a sweetie, deer.**

**Bahirebishiek: She _sure _is.  
><strong>


End file.
